Halo: a cartoon parody
by Ranger24
Summary: It’s finally here the first halo parody! Now see it in a new light. The light of cartoons! Follow the adventures of Cloud Strife and the crew of the UTSC ship the pillar of toon on the ring world of halo. Completed! OVer 1000 hits! Please read&review!
1. The cast

**Halo: a Fan fiction Parody**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hello everyone my name is Ranger24 this is my first official fan fiction so to start it of here is the cast!

Cloud Strife as Master Chief Spartan 117.

Areith Gainsbrough as Cortona.

Mr. Uno as Captain Keyes.

Barret Wallace as Sergeant Johnson.

Dojo as 343 guilty spark.

And dozens of other characters from mucha lucha, Red vrs Blue, Naruto, KND, Fosters home for imaginary friends, Jimmy Neutron, Xiaolin Showdown, Yu-gi-oh, and many more as the UNSC marines and crew.

Sound ninja's as Jackals.

Nobodies (that still retain a humanlike appearance) as the Elites.

Dusks as the grunts.

Heartless as the hunters.

The Jellyfish and the crew of the flying Dutchman as the flood.

And Ranger24 as the narrorator!

Well what do you think not a bad start I will update as soon as I get the first chapter off my computer to my dad's. Read and review. 


	2. Forward

Forward

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The year is 2552. Faster than light travel has allowed the toon's of earth to spread out throughout the stars. This lead to the creation of UTSC or United Toons Space command.

For years there was no contact with any type of none toon intelligent life. That was until 2525 when a colony world no as harvest suddenly stopped communicating with the other colonies. A scout ship was sent to investigate but was lost. The UTSC launched a battle group to investigate. Only one badly damaged ship returned reporting they had been attacked by a hostile force calling itself the organization.

For the past twenty seven toon force have slowly been driven back to earth one of the last strongholds of the toons defenses. In desperation the toons deployed their elite black ops warriors known as SOLIDERS to try and capture a member of the enemy high command to reach a cease fire agreement.

But the day before the mission was to begin the organization attacked reach destroying all but one of the SOLIDERS. Now on earths door step the last SOLIDER and the crew of the UTSC cruiser try to draw off the enemy in a effort to slow Armageddon.


	3. Chapter 1: Ready for battle

Chapter 1 Ready for battle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The UTSC warship the pillar of toon floated in space surrounding it are about three star fighters. Slowly looming out of the blackness of space came a massive ring like structure over a thousand times larger than the mighty ship.

On the bridge captain Uno gazed out the forward view port. The ships AI Areith stood next to him on her pedestal.

Captain Uno: Arieth all I'm asking is did we lose them?

Areith: I think we both know the answer to that.

Captain Uno sighed and turned around. He is in his forties with a thick brown mustache. He scratches his head.

Captain Uno: We made a blind jump how did they …

Areith: Get here first? Organization ships have always been faster.

The captain starts walking around the bridge filled with young toon naval personnel.

Areith: As for tracking us all the way from reach at light speed my maneuvering options were limited.

The Captain makes his way over to a radar console.

Uno: We were running dark yes?

Areith: Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace.

Uno looks over the radar operator's shoulder.

Areith: They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet.

Uno makes his way back over to the main tactical display.

Uno: So where do we stand?

Areith: Well our fighters are mopping up their picket patrols. Nothing serious.

She paused for a second.

Areith: But I have isolated approach vectors for multiple OSS class battle groups counting three capital ships per group. And in about ninety seconds they'll be all over us.

Uno nodded.

Uno: Well that's it then. Bring the ship back up to combat protocol alpha. I want everyone on board ready to fight in fifty seconds.

Areith: Everyone sir?

Uno: Everyone. Oh and Areith.

Areith: Hmm?

Uno smirks.

Uno: Let's give our old friends a warm welcome.

Areith: I've already begun sir.

All through the ship everyone rushes about grabbing weapons, sealing bulk heads, and forming up squads.

A large African American man with for a left arm address's his troops. His name is sergent Barret Wallace. His squad is a motley bunch of young men their names are Timmy Turner, Raymundo, Clay, Kaz, Chester, and Shang.

Barret: Gentle today we are going to finish what the fly boy's started as usual. We are going to beat the shit out of them! Rip their spines out through their skulls and toss 'em away laughing! Am I right marines!

Raymundo yawns leaning on his rifle.

Raymundo: Can't we take a nap first?

Barret: Son you just got out of a cryo sleep chamber ten minutes ago.

Raymundo: Yeah but you really don't get much sleep though. Most of the time your just floating half dead in a tube that's below ten degrees Fahrenheit.

Barret: Oh sure you can take a nap. And while you're at it a bunch of nobodies are going to come by and tear you to pieces or worse! They make you listen to Targon poetry!

Raymundo (screaming like a little girl: NOT TARGON POETRY!!!!!

Barret: So stay awake and stay alive! You got that?

Raymundo: SIR YES SIR!!!!

He runs out gun held ready. Barret smiles.

Barret: A little motivation. That's all it takes..

Well I told you I get it up. Eventually. Read and Review please. By the way thank you

Kingdom-Hearts-nintendo you rock!!!!


	4. Chapter 2: The hushed casket

Chapter 2 the hushed casket

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Deep in the ships cryo bay two young techs are working on monitoring their patinet one is tall with slicked back hair and blue eye's his name's Seto. The other tech is his younger brother Mokuba.

Mokuba glances down at a beeping console. He gulps reading a very important message.

Mokuba: Hey bro.

Seto looks at the console and nodes. The console is the message…

Areith-one 

Message: Unseal the hushed casket.

Seto gave his brother a grim smile.

Seto: Right you thaw him out. I'll give him the orientation.

Mokuba: Why do you always get to do the orientation?

Seto: Because I'm the ranking officer in this cryo bay.

Mokuba: Alright I'm heating him up.

Seto rushes down to the main bay.

Mokuba: He's hot! Blowing the pins in five!

The lone active cryo tube hiss's as it heats up.

Seto gulps. Inside the cryo tube is the most dangerous person on the entire ship. SOLIDER 117 Cloud.

The tube pops open.

Inside is a young man who looks to be in his twenties. (He's in his final fantasy seven out fit but with the Master Chief helmet.)

The man sits up in the tube.

Mokuba: His vital signs look normal no freezer burn.

Seto: Welcome back sir. We'll have you battle ready in a few seconds. Oh and sorry for the quick thaw but things are a little heck tick right now though.

A Cloud step out of the cryo tube and stretches.

Seto: Okay Mokuba I'm going to give his shields a test so charge them up.

Mokuba: You got it.

Cloud and Seto walk over to a large yellow charge square.

Mokuba: Charging now.

A yellow flash appears around Cloud then slowly dissipates.

Seto pulls out a pistol.

Seto: Okay hope this works.

Mokuba: Shouldn't we just use the shield drainer?

Seto: Mokuba don't be silly this is faster.

Cloud: You know I really think you should listen to your brother. For yours and my own safety.

Seto is about to answer when the comm. Clicks on and captain Uno's voice is heard.

Uno: Bridge to Cryo two. This is the captain speaking. Send Cloud to the bridge at once.

Seto: But we're not done yet sir.

Uno: On the double solider.

Seto: Technically I'm a tech not a solider.

Uno: Just get him up here.

Seto: Aye sir.

Suddenly Areith's voice is heard.

Areith: Fire team's sensors show inbound hostile boarding craft stand by to repel boarders.

Seto looks up at his brother.

Seto: Mokuba get to the evac group I'll meet you there.

Mokuba: Okay Seto but just get there in one piece okay.

Seto: Don't worry I will. No go!

Mokuba: Right just let me reset the computer, delete all the data, and shut it down.

Seto: Why don't you just shoot it?

Mokuba: We might need it later.

Seto: Fine.

Suddenly something starts hammering on the door out side the bay.

Mokuba: Who is it?

Seto: Wait Mokuba!

Voice: Pizza delivery.

Mokuba: Oh boy!

He opens the door behind it is …

Mokuba: Hey your not the pizza guy.

Nobody Elite 1: Yes I am. I give the pizza of death!

Mokuba: That line sucks.

The nobody shoots him in the head.

Seto: MOKUBA!!!!!

Cloud: Come on we got to get out of here there's nothing we can do.

Seto starts shooting in rage at the nobody. Unfortunately the glass is bullet proof.

Seto: DIE YOU BROTHER KILLER!!!!

Nobody elite 1: Dude the glass is bullet proof stop shooting.

Seto runs out of ammo and throws the pistol at the glass. It bounces off and slides under a cryo tube.

Cloud: Can we go now that you've lost our only hand gun?

Seto: This way to the computer room!

Cloud: But I need to go to the bridge.

Seto runs out the main exit. Cloud runs after him. Seto runs through another door and runs for another.

Cloud: WAIT THERE'S A…

Seto opens the door and a bomb blows his face off.

Cloud: Bomb.

He runs for a door marked "this way to bridge, armory, and taco stand."

He goes through the door and comes upon a fire fight between Jimmy neutron, Edd, and the Professor (A/N: as in power puff girls that show sucked and so did he so I have to kill him) and a group of dusks and elites!

Jimmy: Secure those blast doors!

Edd: Their everywhere!

Cloud: Shut up and get shooting!

Edd: Oh right. Umm sorry.

The first door is sealed trapping two elite nobodies within. The Professor runs from the nobodies he was fighting.

Professor: Wait for me!!!

A grenade goes of near his foot sending him flying thought the air killing him almost instantly. The door is sealed and the nobodies contained. Cloud makes his way through a darkened room. And walks straight into an elite nobody!

Cloud: Oh! Hello handsome.

The nobody roars and raises his rifle!

Eddy: The cavalry has arrived!!!

Suddenly Ed and Eddy burst through a door on Clouds left assault rifles blazing! They force the nobody back into another room on Clouds right killing him. But a stray bullet seals the door preventing Cloud from recovering the weapon.

Eddy: Cloud. Areith says get to the bridge double quick!

Cloud: Thanks.

He runs through another large hallway. Inside is a fire fight involving Raymundo, Dexter, and Mandark against a dozen or so dusks and elite nobodies. Raymundo notices Cloud.

Raymundo: Sir the captain needs you on the bridge ASAP you'd better follow me.

Mandark: Hey what about us!

Raymundo: Oh you'll be fine.

Mandark is then shot in the head by elite nobodies.

Raymundo: Okay how about I just throw this one.

He pulls out a grenade and throws it.

Raymundo: GET CLEAR!

It explodes killing all of the nobodies.

Cloud: Can we go now?

Raymundo: Yeah follow me we can take a short cut through the armory.

The run through several halls filled with intense fire fights between the brave toon soldiers and the ravaging hordes nobodies. Then they enter an armory filled with wounded.

Beast boy: Medic. Medic.

Raymundo: I'll call one. Hold on now Cloud.

Cloud is mean while helping the wounded Speedy who has a bad plasma burn on his chest.

Raymundo: This is private Raymundo we need a medic here in armory A1!

Wilt: Roger that I'm on my way.

Raymundo: Sit tight you guys medics are on the way.

Beast boy: Thank you.

They continue on till they reach a sign marked "Bridge in here."

Raymundo: It's just down there sir. I have to get back to the fighting. Meet you later.

Cloud: Bye.

Raymundo runs off to rejoin the battle meanwhile Cloud enters the bridge filled with naval personnel struggling to keep the ship together. At the main view screen is a large robust man. Captain Uno.

Well there you have it the second chapter in our halo story. This is really getting good though progress has been slow since I have to run between my computer and my dads to get it up. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 3: The Bridge

Chapter 3: The Bridge. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud stood right behind captain Uno.

Cloud: Captain Uno.

Uno turns around and smiles.

Uno: Good to see you again Cloud.

They shake hands.

Uno: Things aren't going well. Areith did her best but we never really stood much of a chance.

The holo tank next to him hums to life and Areith appears facing the tactical display.

Areith: A dozen organization battle ships against one Halcyon class cruiser. With those odds we've still made three…

She paused for a moment then smiled.

Areith: Make that four kills.

She turns around to face Cloud.

Areith: Sleep well?

Cloud: No thanks to your driving but yes.

She smiled.

Areith: So you did miss me.

Suddenly the ship rocked everyone grabbed on to something for support. Uno grabbed the main railing in front of him.

Uno: Report!

Areith: It must have been one of their boarding parties! Probably an anti matter charge.

Donald duck who was at the weapons console turned around in his seat.

Donald: Areith! Fire controls for the MAC cannon are offline.

Areith looked in fear at the captain. The lose of the ships main weapon was a crippling blow to the holding action.

Areith: Captain the cannon was my last defensive option.

Uno sighed

Uno: Well that's it then. I'm engaging Cole protocol article two. We're abandoning ship. That means you to Areith.

Areith: While you do what? Go down with your ship?

He smiled.

Uno: In a manner of speaking.

He nodes out the front view port. Cloud then notices a massive ring structure floating in space.

Uno: The object we found I'm going to try and land the Toon on it.

Areith sighed.

Areith: In all do respect sir this war has enough dead heroes'.

Uno chuckled sadly.

Uno: I appreciate the concern Areith but it's not your shot to call. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture is not acceptable. That means your leaving. Lock in a selection of emergency landings zones to my neural interface. Then sort yourself out for a hard transfer.

Areith sighed.

Areith: Aye sir.

She vanished.

The captain then turned to Cloud all business now.

Uno: This is were you come in Cloud. Get Areith off this ship. If they capture her they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research…

He paused dramatically.

Uno: Earth.

Cloud nodded.

Cloud: I understand sir.

Areith reappeared looking a little gloomy.

Areith: The toon will continue running defensive maneuvers.

She smirked.

Areith: Not that you'll listen but I suggest that you let my subroutines do most of the landing.

The captain smiled sadly.

Uno: Excellent work Areith. Thank you. Are you ready?

She took a last look around the bridge then sighed.

Areith: Yank me.

Uno pressed a few buttons and Areith flickered and vanished. A small chip popped out the side of the pedestal. He picked it up and handed it to Cloud.

Uno: Good luck Cloud.

He slapped the chip into the side of his helmet and felt Areith's presences heat up in his head.

Areith: You know your layout isn't that much different from the Toons.

Cloud: Don't get any idea's back there.

Captain Uno then handed Cloud a single hand gun. He checked it but it had no ammo.

Uno: I don't keep it loaded so you'll have to find ammunition for yourself.

Cloud smiled.

Cloud: See you later captain.

Uno chuckled.

Uno: If there is later.

* * *

Two in one day I'm on a roll! Read and review. 


	6. Chapter 4: Every man for himself!

Chapter 4: Every man for himself!

Discalimer: I own nothing.

Cloud left the bridge only to find the dead body of an naval tech. He scavenged the body for ammo.

Cloud: Hooray gun ammo!!

Areith: To bad it can from a dead body.

Cloud: Ammo's ammo.

Then he heard the tell tale sounds of dusks the enemy light infantry heading straight at him. They rounded a corner in there orange and red battle armor. One is also wearing a sombrero, a poncho, and a Poncho Villa style bandolier.

Dusk 1: Man I'm glad we hit that taco stand!

Dusk 2: I know but I do have a slight case of indigestion.

Dusk 3: Look! A toon! Let's kill it!!!

Dusk 1: Yeah!!!

Dusk 2: Can I go to the bathroom first?

Dusk 1/ Dusk 2: What? Now?

Dusk 2: Yes.

Dusk 1: We don't have time.

Dusk 2: Please.

Dusk 3: No.

Dusk 2: Please.

Dusk 1: No!

Dusk 2: Please?

Dusk 3: NO!!

Cloud tired of waiting shoots dusk number two.

Dusk 1: Thank you.

Cloud: No problem.

He shoots both of them then.

Areith: That was rather stupid.

Cloud: Yeah it really was.

They enter a large caffatire which at the door step Cloud finds a fallen assault rifle.

Cloud: Awesome! Now about a sword…

Ranger24: No.

The cafeteria they find is filled with a large fire fight involving the reds and Carl against a bunch of dusks and elite's.

Sarge: Simmons you cover the right door. Donut the left door. Grif you be my human shield!

Grif: Why the heck do I have to be your human shield?

Cloud: Right while you guys have your little chit chat I'm going to go kill these guy's

Sarge: Grif! Shut up and get in front of me.

Cloud begins to kill off the nobodies while the reds argue.

Grif: Well I don't want to be your human shield!

Sarge: Tuff! I'm the commander of this squad so we do things my way!

Simmons: Sir that blue guy with the green helmet just killed off all of the enemy soliders.

Sarge: Darn blues. Alright men let's get to an escape pod while I figure out how to kill Grif and make it look like an accident.

Grif: I hate you so much.

Cloud: Later.

He fights his way deeper in through the ship helping the marines and naval personnel get out of very sticky spots. Then they find a sign marked "Stair's and life boats".

Areith: We need to get to the life boats if we want to get off the ship.

Cloud: Then let's go.

They head for the stairs mopping up a few more enemy troops. Suddenly they come upon a large fire fight for the stairs. Zuko, Johnny Bravo, Chad, Nigel Uno, and Wallbey Beatles are pinned down at the bottom of the stairs.

Zuko: Hey Cloud mind lending a hand?

Cloud: Sure.

He fires up at the nobodies above them while the marine's fight off the nobodies surrounding them.

Wally: Yeah take this you son of a B!!

Nigel: Number four watch your language!

Wally: We're marines we can curse if we want to.

Nigel: Really oh well then.

He shoots a group of dusks.

Nigel: That's right you mother fer's!! Get up so I can school you a's again!!

Zuko: Please refrain from the heavy cursing.

Cloud cleans them out and continues on to the lifeboats.

Areith: Let's get out of here!

The life boats launch as she says's this.

Cloud: D!

HE turns off screen.

Cloud: Hey! Ranger!

Ranger24: What?

Cloud: Can you turn of the censors.

Ranger24: Only on the light words only the F word and B words will be censored.

Cloud: Good with me.

He returns to the current issue.

Cloud: So how do we get out of here?

Areith: There are still a few life boats on the other side of the ship.

Cloud: Great more chances to get killed.

Areith: Don't worry we can use the maintenance access way's to get there faster.

Cloud: Long dark scary tunnels?

Areith: Yes it's either that or run through hundreds of more fire fights and risk getting killed.

Cloud: Fine.

He enters the small tunnels.

Cloud: I can't see!

Areith: Turn on you flash light moron.

Cloud: Oh right.

He makes his way through tunnels bypassing a few fire fights and then comes out on a long hallway He fights off a few more enemy troops finds a couple of grenades and then comes upon a single hall with one life boat still docked.

Areith: GET ON THAT BOAT!!!

He runs for the pod as Shaggy falls over at the entrance.

Shaggy: Oh no it can't end this way!

Cloud picks him up and threw him on board then climbs in himself. Already on board are Wilt, Homer Simpson, and Jack Spicer.

Cloud: Punch it.

Madame Foster: You got it sonny boy!!! YEHAW!!!!

The pod rockets out of its berth.

Madame Foster: We're disengaged going for minimum safe distance.

Jack Spicer: Hey how long have you been flying?

Madame Foster: I just got my license this morning!

Everyone gulps.

Shaggy: We're screwed aren't we?

Homer: Yep.

Shaggy: Why did I join the marines?

Wilt: Wait this is the marines I thought it was the peace corp.

Jack: What is that thing?

He motions to the ring now visible.

Foster: Hell if I know. But we're landing on it.

Shaggy: The toon it's going down!

Everyone looks out the rear to see the ship rocketing forward.

Areith: I knew it! The Toons accelerating! Uno is going manually!

The ship fly's straight over head.

Foster: This is it we're entering the rings atmosphere in five!

Areith: Shouldn't we take a set?

Cloud: We'll be fine.

Areith: If I still had finger's they'd be crossed.

Cloud: But that's bad luck.

Areith: It is?

Cloud: Yes.

Areith: Oh srry then. Not crossing nonexistent fingers.

Cloud: Good we might just live then.

Well there you go folks our hero's are heading for halo. In other news today April 24th is my birthday! Huzzah!! Huzzah!! Many more huzzahs!! Read and review Ranger24 out!


	7. Bonus

I decided to right this short since it's my birthday. Yeah! Enjoy.

Birthday bonus

The Ranger24's birthday bash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc.

The Master Chief Spartan 117 checked off a few things on the clipboard. He may have been a master of war but when it came to planning a party he had a hard time. He was lucky he had Aang and Cortona to help him. Otherwise this whole thing would turn into a big old mess. It was Ranger24's birthday and they had to make sure everything was perfect. Ranger was still at school so they had to hurry to get every thing in order in time for the party. The entire cast of his fan fiction Halo a cartoon cross over was coming every thing had to be perfect.

Cortona: I think we have everything.

Chief: We got presents, piñata, band, karaoke, candy, soda, invites, chips, dip, and salsa.

Aang: I think that's everything.

Cortona: Good Chief go get the cake.

Chief: Wait what?

Cortona: The cake. You were supposed to get it.

Chief: Umm right give me a minute.

He runs out side thinking: Damn I completely forgot the cake!

He gets in his custom warthog and gets to the bakery.

Chief: Hey I need a cake fast. A birthday cake fifteen candle very big.

Baker: Wow that's odd we have one just like that.

Chief: I'll take it!

He hands over his cash. A few seconds later the cake is strapped down in place of the main gun.

Baker: Enjoy.

Chief: Thank you.

He gets on the free way checking his watch.

Chief: Okay I still have five minutes till Ranger gets back home.

Suddenly there came the roar off a group of ghost engines. The Chief looks around to see the fiercest gang on the west side of fan fiction city. The Grunt gang.

Grunt boss: Hand over the cake and we won't kill you!

Chief: NO WAY!!

He guns the engine at full throttle running a stop light watched by five police officers.

Police officer 1: Did you see that!

Police officer 2: Yeah no left bumper sticker… LET'S GET HIM!!

The grunts drive by. The police gun their engines and go haring after them. The chase passes Grim and Mandy.

Mandy: What was that?

Grim: I think a guy who has a cake and is in a hurry to get to a birthday party is being chased by the grunts and the police.

Mandy: Come on let's see who this ends.

Grim: I hope there's a pile up!

The chase goes through half the city then finally the Chief breaks free and gets back to the house with fifty seconds left.

Cortona: You're cutting it close!

Chief: Let's just light the candles.

Aang: Right Zuko.

Zuko throw's a group of well aimed fire darts at the candles lighting them.

Cortona: He's here hide!!

Cortona dims the lights everyone hides. Ranger24 comes through the door and puts down his back pack.

Ranger24: Whew what a day.

He turns on the lights.

Everyone: Surprise!!!

Ranger24: Cool my first surprise party!

He blows out the candles after the happy birthday song is sung.

Suddenly the grunts, the cops, Grim, and Mandy bust through the wall.

Grunt boss: All right hand over the cake and nobody gets hurt.

Ranger's lip trembles.

Ranger24: You want to take away my birthday cake? On my birthday!

Suddenly two balls of energy erupt in his hands as he draws his sword.

Aang: Oh boy…

Chief: Take cover!!

Ranger24: TWILIGHT TERROR!!!

The grunts scream like little girls as a blast of grey light erupts in the room. Everyone hit's the deck trying to avoid the obviously deadly attack. There come the sounds of slicing but no screams. Suddenly it stops and clears to show Ranger24 right next to the cake which is perfectly cut for everyone.

Ranger24: Then have a slice.

Grunt boss: Wow I thought you were going to kill us?

Ranger24: Yeah but it's my birthday so I'll let it slide.

Chief: Alright! Let's get this party started!! Hit boys!!!

The spot lights turn on and reveal Mushu, Puss in boots, and Donkey.

Mushu: Hit it mystro!!

The music begins to play everyone starts cheering.

Donkey: Hey everybody you ever heard a cat, a donkey, and a dragon sing?

Ranger24: In Dairus Almighty's fanfiction yes.

(A/N: YOU RULE DAIRUS!!!)

And so they party until midnight. There was much drinking of Coca Cola and many pranks. And in the end the police let the Chief's reckless driving slide. And they all got ready for the next chapter in Ranger24's Fan fiction Halo: a cartoon Parody!!

Read and review I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 5: Landing

Chapter 5: Landing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The life boat roared down towards the ring and was soon closing on the surface. Suddenly there came the sound of something blowing out.

Areith: We're coming in to fast!

Foster: Damn! Engine failure! They blew too early!

There came the sound of metal shearing off.

Shaggy: I think we just lost our guidance flaps!

Foster: I'm losing her! Brace for impact!!!

The life boat strikes the ground sending Clouds head flying into the ceiling he is knocked out.

A minute or two later…

Areith: Cloud! Cloud can you here me?

Cloud: Oh my aching head.

He sits up.

Areith: Are you alright? Can you move?

Cloud: Yeah. I'm good.

He looks around and saw a grim scene. The crashes whip lash had broken Wilt and Homer's necks. Madame Foster had been killed on impact. Shaggy and Jack's seat belts had snapped and flung them into the aft of the life boat. The impact had killed them. Then the door had opened and caused their bodies to spill out of the back and leave them smoking on the ground.

Areith: The others… I'm sorry… There's nothing we can do for them.

Cloud: Its okay if we hadn't gotten on board we would have been trapped on the ship and I don't like the idea of riding her down here.

He scavenges some ammo from the bodies.

Areith: Warning I'm detecting multiple organization drop ships in the area. They must be looking for survivors. I recommend moving into those hills on the left.

Cloud: Got it.

He runs for a narrow bridge over the river leading to the hills.

Areith: Uh oh.

Cloud: Don't tell me. Hostile drop ship in bound.

Areith: A huh.

Cloud: Packing a plasma cannon?

Areith: Yep.

Cloud: Lot's of enemy troops?

Areith: Most likely.

Cloud: Bring it on.

He takes cover on the other side of the bridge and prepares to set up an ambush. As he does the enemy drop ship passes over head.

Cloud: Here they come.

He crouches down as the drop ship settles in on the opposite bank. Suddenly Clouds shields flare as they take some hits.

Areith: Banshee's!

The enemy air craft swoop in plasma cannons blazing. Cloud takes cover behind a rock and pulls out Uno's pistol.

Cloud: Watch this.

He fires on the lead banshee's engine pods and it explodes scaring the other one enough to make it head for home.

Areith: Here come their ground troops.

Cloud turns his pistol on the remaining enemy troop's two elites and six dusks. He opens up with a deadly barrage from his pistol. The dusks go down fairly quickly but the elites charged forward with out fear. He switches to his assault rifle as they crossed the bridge. He threw a grenade close enough to wound them and fry their shields. He then charged forward guns blazing and mowed them down.

Areith: Let's get out of here before enemy reinforcements show up.

Cloud: Ahem to that.

He ran up the slope till he reached the edge of a clearing.

Areith: What are you doing?

Cloud: This is perfect for an ambush.

Areith: Yeah to bad we don't have enough troops with us to pull one.

Cloud: No I mean. This is where they have an ambush.

Areith: Elaborate.

Cloud: Some one go's up the center and is attacked by a group of dusks and maybe and elite. Then another elite comes up on the flank and attacks. It's and easy kill.

Areith: So what do we do?

Cloud: Spring the trap.

Areith: What?

He runs forward and the ambush happens exactly as he says only he first hits the main group with a grenade the spray's the flanking elite with his assault rifle.

Cloud: See.

Areith: I'm picking up a life boat beacon near by!

Cloud: Okay let's go!

They run through the clearing then through a canyon only to find an enemy drop ship waiting attacking a small group of marines held up in a large structure.

Cloud: Let's give 'em a hand.

He snipes down an elite with his pistol sending the dusks into a panic. The marines charge out and attack! The enemy troops are quickly finished off and Cloud heads over to the marines. Raymundo comes out to meet him.

Raymundo: Thank god it's you Cloud.

Cloud: Where's your CO Private.

Raymundo: He's over there. Hey sarge!

Barret comes out of the structure followed by Clay, Omi, Kaz, and Shang.

Cloud: Barret what's your situation?

Barret: It's a mess we're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac but until you showed up I thought we were cooked.

Areith: Don't worry sergeant we'll stay here until evac arrives I've been in touch with the ODST's. There sending a drop ship to pick you and your men up.

Barret: That's good to hear some of my people need medical attention.

Raymundo: We got another bandit dropping in behind us!

Barret: Let's roll out the welcome mat then.

They rush over to the next enemy drop ship which not only deploys two elite's and three dusks but also two sound ninja's. The ninja's kuni knives out of their special pistols. Cloud took care of them quickly though and the marines took out the rest of them. The gun fights went on for three more drop ship attacks until finally…

Voice: This is Echo 002 to any UTSC forces. Repeat any UTSC forces respond.

Areith: Roger echo 002 this is fire team Charlie. We read you. Is that you Hogia.

Hogia: Roger that Charlie team good to hear from you.

Areith: Hogia the marines here need evac to the command center.

Hogia: Roger I'm on my way.

Suddenly there came a roar.

Areith: Look more life boats.

Looking Cloud saw at least three life boats hurtling out of the sky.

Areith: If they make it down the enemy will be right on top of them.

Cloud: Then we got to beat them to 'em.

Areith: Hogia we need you to disengage your warthog Cloud and I are going to see if we can save some soldiers.

Hogia: Got it.

Areith: Barret we need a gunner could you spare some one.

Barret: You got it.

They watch as Hogia drops in low with his pelican and deploys his warthog.

Hogia: Okay Charlie team warthog deployed saddle up and give 'em hell.

They head over to the hog while Barret's squad pile's into the drop ship. They find Clay at the chain gun of the hog.

Clay: Hey Cloud sarge said you could use a gunner.

Cloud: That's right marine. There are three boat loads of marine's over there and we got to go get 'em.

Cloud hops in the hog.

Areith: Alright of locked onto the life boats most likely crash sites.

Cloud: That's …

Areith: Just follow the nav points to each spot.

Cloud: Areith…

Areith: And then drive of the …

Cloud: JUST LET ME DRIVE WOMAN!!!

Areith: Okay! Man what is your problem.

Cloud slaps himself in the face

Cloud: I'm surrounded by morons.


	9. Chapter 6: Why is it alway caves?

Chapter 6 Why is it alway's long dark tunnels.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: There is some bitching and moaning in this chapter.)

Cloud drove the warthog into a low canyon that seemed to lead nowhere. Suddenly he came upon a large opening in the cliff face.

Areith: This tunnel isn't a natural formation. Some one built this so naturaly it must lead some where.

Cloud: No duh.

Areith: Let's see where this tunnel go's.

Cloud: I hate dark tunnel's.

Areith: Get over it turn on the head lights.

Cloud: Fine.

Cloud drive's the hog through the twisting and turning Road. Twice he had to gun the engine over a gaps in the road. Soon they came upon a massive dark chamber.

Clay: My god. Talk about open air.

Suddenly a pair of kuni knives shot past the Clouds helmet.

Cloud: Ambush!

He dove out of the Hog unslinging his assualt rifle. The road was on a raised platform completly exposed on both sides. Clay opened up with the Warthogs chain gun.

Clay: You want some of this!

Cloud: Clay! Get to cover!

Clay: This is how we do things in texas you monsters!

He hoses down two dusk and a sound ninja. Suddenly a Kuni strikes him in the ribs. HE collapses from the guntrying to pull the knife out.

Clay: GOD DAMNIT I'M HIT.

Cloud ran to cover Clay hoseing down an elite Nobody.

Cloud: Hang in there man. We'll get you to a medic soon.

Clay get's up after removing the knife and injects some biofoam winceing.

Clay: I'll hold up sir just a bad scratch.

Clay remounts the machine gun and continues fireing. Under their combined fire they neutrilize most of the hostile forces in the area. Cloud Begins to hunt the rest of them down.

Cloud: I just hope they don't jump out and scream at me.

4th Dusk: BOO!

Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He sprays the entire area in assualt rifle fire and grenades.

Areith: Please tell me you didn't soil your armor.

Cloud: To late.

Areith: Ew.

Cloud then tries to continue on...

Cloud: Alright let's go Clay!

Clay: Fine by me.

Areith: Umm guy's.

Cloud gunns the engines and drives forward only to find him self on the edge of a seemingly bottomless chasm.

Areith: There's no road.

Clay: You think they'd put up a sign or something.

Areith: It's right next to you.

They look around to see a black sign with purple lettering.

Cloud: Yeah that's vibrant and noticable.

Cloud get's out.

Areith: What are you doing?

Cloud: Finding the controls to extend the bridge.

Areith: I hope this dosen't turn into that scene from star wars.

Cloud finds a small ramp like staircase.

Cloud: This looks suspicous.

Areith: Gee you think.

Cloud climbs the staircaase cautiously. Suddenly an elite Nobody attacks!

Cloud: Why do they alway's jump out at me!

Areith: Maybe it's karma.

Cloud throughs a plasma grenade at the Nobody. The grenade detonates on the Nobody blowing it to kingdom come.

Cloud: It go boom.

Areith: Cut the chatter already.

Cloud walks down a long hall that seems to overview the entire area. Suddenly he spotts a floating glowing blue control panel.

Areith: Intresting semi solid hologram's it's both here and not here at all.

Cloud: Short version.

Areith: It's an interactive hologram.

Cloud: Sweet just imagen what I could do with it...

Areith: Just press a button.

Cloud: Enie, meanie, miney, mo, touch, a, tiger, on, his, toe, if, he ,hollars, let, him, go, enie, meanie, miney, mo.

He presses a button suddenly a massive light bridge appears covering the chasm.

Cloud/Areith: Wow.

They go back down to Clay then Cloud tests the bridge with his foot.

Cloud: Yep it's solid.

He hopps back into the warthog.

Cloud: Hang on.

They begin to cross the bridge.

Clay: Holly crap. This is as nearly as weird as that alien movie.

Areith: ET phone home.

Cloud: Yep I'm surrounded by morons.

They begin to drive out of the tunnels.

Areith: Hey guy's good news. It seems the Organizations battle net is completely unincripted.

Cloud: And thats good why?

Areith: Because now I have acess to all of their recon reports and information. It seems that the more toons escape the pillar of toon then I expected. The captain really gave them hell. If we can find the captain and the other survivors we have a chance of mounting an effective resistance.

Clay/Cloud: Horray!

Cloud: Hey look sunlight.

They exit the tunnels.

Areith: I'm picking up three life boat beacons.

Cloud: Time to go to work.

* * *

Well I got it up finnaly I got it to work on my computer! Huzzahness! Read and review! 


	10. Chapter 7: Reunion tour

Cloud: Time to go to work.

Chapter 7 Reunion tour

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud drove the hog up a large hill closing in on the first beacon. As he road over the hill he spotted it. But to his dismay there were three sound ninja's near by.

Cloud: Clay hang on.

He gunned the engine and ran the ninja's down.

Areith: Wait a moment where are the bodies?

Cloud: What do you mean?

Areith: Just look.

Cloud looked at the life boat but she was right their were no bodies.

Cloud: Okay if there aren't any bodies...

Areith: And in halo unlike most video games there are no vanishing dead bodies...

Cloud: Meaning there still alive!

Areith: Right so the real question is where are they?

Clay got out. And checked the ground.

Cloud: What are you doing?

Clay: I'm my plattons scout so I should do the searching.

He scans the ground for about a minute then nooddeds.

Clay: I've found their tracks they went up this hill here.

Cloud: Then let's get after them.

Clay climbed back into the Hog and they went up the hill. When they reached the top they found another of the structres that Barret's fire team had taken cover in.

Cloud climbed out of the hog pulling out the pistol captain Uno had given him. He zoomed in and cursed. There were over a dozen hostile soliders down there. If the marines had gone down there it would have been a death trap.

Areith: Wait look over there.

Cloud: Where?

Areith: Near that small landing pad like structure near the cliff theres a blood splatter.

Cloud zoomed in again and once again Areith was right. Only thing was two sound ninja's and half a dozen dusks were standing guard on it.

Areith: Scans show a small door on the other side.

Cloud: Okay let's go.

He parked the hog.

Cloud: Clay guard my six I'm going in.

Clay: I'll cover you if they spot you.

Cloud ran down and in five seconds the fight started. Only thing was a SOLIDER and a warthogs machine gun way out matched the light group of soliders. Cloud was soon in side the smaller structure. He could still hear clay firing the Chain gun. Inside he found a small stair case and another body.

Cloud: Why is every thing under ground!

Areith: No idea.

Cloud climbed down toke a few more turns and finnaly heard the sound of automatic weapons fire.

He rounded another corner and found Ed, Tucker Foley, Edd, Eddy, Dexter, and Carl Wheezer. But yet again they were under attack by four sound ninja's and a dozen dusks. Tucker toppled to the ground as he got shoot off his feet. Cloud raised his assualt rifle and pouring lead down range. Then he threw a grenade sending the ninja's flying. Eddy turned around.

Eddy: Finnaly the cavalry arrive's.

Cloud: Corparol get your squad together were evacing now.

Eddy: Alright boy's let's get out of here.

They made out of the door the ninja's and dusks had been guarding and found themselves surrounded by gray pipes. Suddenly a nobody elite rounded a corner rifle ready. Cloud gritted his teeth as plasma splashed across his armors shields. He returned fire takeing down the warrior. However they soon had fire fights breaking out all over the area. Finnaly after several tense moments of street to street style fighting they at last confirmed an all clear.

Areith: Areith to Echo 002 come in.

NUmber two: Hello ground team whats your status.

Areith: We have suriviors who need evac to base.

Number two: Roger that I'm in bound. By the way I've got a fix on the other two life boats position. One near a rockslide and another near another of these weird triangle things.

Areith: Roger that we'll take care of them.

A few minutes later they got back to the warthog. Clay was checking on his knife wound.

Cloud: How you holding up man.

Clay: I'll live.

Cloud: Good.

They soon came to the river they had crossed earlier. Areith groaned.

Cloud: What is it?

Areith: I have very bad news. The Organization has secured the pillar of toons crash sight. And even worse They've captured the captain and a few of the other survivoirs.

Cloud: Well that ain't good.

Arieth: Ain't ain't a word because it ain't in the dictionary.

Cloud: Well let's just get what we can and get back to base.

About an hour later they finnaly called in Echo 002 for the last time. Alltogether rescueing some twenty toons. As soon as he climbed aboard the dropship Cloud fell fast a sleep.

Areith: Hogia we need to get to hq then we're going to need your help on a rescue mission.

Number two: Roger that. Let's head for home.


	11. Chapter 8: The Gravity lift

Chapter 8 The Gravity lift

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next night.

Pelican echo 002 roared over the desert flats headed striaght for something that most toons trembled in fear of. An Organization battle cruiser. The pelican's load was supriseingly small for such a high risk mission. On board was the entire red team and Cloud. The plan was seemingly simple. Broad the ship and rescue the captain.

Areith: According to data gathered from the Organization's battle net they are holding the captain on the cruiser right in front of us the Truth and reconcilation. It's currently floating off the near by pleatue at 200 meters.

Grif: So how exactly do we get inside. Of coarse if we had a rifle with wings...

Sarge: Grif shut up. There's a gravity lift that carrys troops and supplies to and from the ship. That is our ticket in.

Areith: Once we're inside the ship I'll homm in on the captains neural implants.

Hogia pulled the dropship in near the southern end of the canyon.

Hogia: Touch down everyone out.

Sarge: Alright move it men I don't no about you but I like the idea of having a blue guy on point he'll take all of ... Then again Grif take point.

Areith: SHut up all of you I'm picking up enemy turrets near by. Cloud is going to use his sniper rifle to covertly take out as many of of the gunner's and enemy solider's as he can. Don't follow until you here the enemy return fire. That should allow us to keep the element of suprise.

Sarge: Fine but when we're in the ship Grif takes point.

Grif: I hate you.

Cloud walked over to a small ledge under which in a small clearing were several cannons and Organization soliders. Cloud raised the rifle and took aim. He practiced for a few seconds switching bettween the two guns then he fired. The dusk maing the turrets head exploded as the fifty calibeir round slamed into it's head iin seconds the other gunner was dead. Then he took aim at an elite and killed it as well. Now the remaining enemy troops opened up on him and he ducked for cover.

Cloud: Areith we need back up now!

Areith: Alright red team the enemy guns are down move up the middle now!

Sarge: Alright boy's charge!

The red team poured in from the right flank and opened up on all of the remaining enemy troops.

Areith: Cloud a dusk is going for that gun on the right take him out!

Cloud: Got it!

He fired again striking the dusk in the chest. Soon the last of the organiztaion's troops lay dead all over the place. Sarge rushed forward for the path. Suddenly a pair of sound ninja's rounded the corner Kuni throwers ready. But as they raised their weapons a grenade landed on their heads and exploded. Sarge turned around.

Sarge: Excellent throw Simmons.

Simmons: Sir that was Grif.

Sarge: GRIF YOU NUMB NUT!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!!

Grif: WHY IS THAT YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!

Cloud: Let's go already.

They encountered another group of nobodies and ninja's. But as they continued downn the path Areith called them to a halt.

Areith: Hostile forces detected up a head the path on the left should allow us to get their flank.

Cloud: Okay Red's you guys stay here and don't get killed. I'll have Areith call when I've taken their flank.

Sarge: Alright good luck.

Cloud slowly makes his why down the path quietly killing an unexpecting sound ninja. Finnaly after about a minute he reached the paths end. He lept up spoting a near by turret. He unslung his assualt rifle firing at will.

Cloud: Areith now!!

Areith: Red team Attack now take them down!

Sarge: Let's go men time to party!

The red team streams in through the middle firing their weapons. Cloud fired on the elite nobodies leaving ninja's and Dusks to the red's. Suddenly there came the tell tale hum of an organization dropship. The guns on the dropship fired down on the unfortunate reds but it hadn't spotted Cloud. It deployed it's troops and pulled away. Cloud lept out of cover and attacked. In seconds he had gunned down the unfortunate Nobodies and ninja's. They then slipped into a small canyon filled with dusks and elites. The rescuse team soon found themselves in a huge clearing. In the center was the gravity lift. But it was defended by three plasma turrets.

Sarge: Crap their going to kill us all with those guns.

Grif: May be we should capture one and use it against them.

Sarge: No we're going to use our rocket launcher on them. Now who has the launcher?

Simmons: Private Donut sir.

Donut: Let me see how do you work this thing?

Sarge: You point it at the orange guy.

Grif: Sarge get off my back!

Donut fires into the air and hit's the ship. Then figureing out how it works he uses it to kill all of the turrets. Suddenly dozens of dusks, Elite's, and Sound ninja's. After the first few fire fights suddenly two Heartless with broad sheilds and fuel rod cannons appeared. The red team opened up on them but nothing worked.

Grif: Now that launcher or turret might come in handy.

Sarge: Damnit Grif your idea was horrblie now we don't have a luancher.

Grif: What are you talking about it was your idea.

Suddenly Cloud turned off screen.

Cloud: Can I have my sword please.

Ranger24: No it dosen't fit in the story.

Cloud: What if you say it's an energy sword.

Ranger24: But you can't use that till halo 2.

Cloud: Come on think of the reviews.

Ranger24: Fine I'll let you use it but when this is over you have to use the usual weapons.

Cloud: Good with me.

A stage hand throws Cloud his sword. He grins drawing his sword.

Cloud: Time to party.

He leaps in bettween the warriors And slices them into.

Sarge: See all we need is a little improvisation.

Grif: Sarge we nearly got killed.

Sarge: Quit moaning Grif or I'll have you shot for insubordanation.

Cloud throws his sword back off stage.

Areith: Echo 002 We need some reinforcements.

Hogia: Okay I'm on my way.

The drop ship pulled in and droped off Carl Whezzer, Princepal Skinner, Billy, Irwin, Neji Hyuga, and Choji.

Cloud: Let's go men.

Cloud and the others walk on to the gravity lift.

Grif: How's it work.

Sarge: Would you shut up.

He pushed him forward. Suddenly Grif started floating up.

Cloud: We just have to jump?

Everyone jumped and they all went air borne.


	12. Chapter 9: Battle on the T&R

Chapter 9: Battle in the truth and recocilation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Soon they all landed in side the ships belly. Everyone looked around expecting an attack but there was no one there.

Areith: Scannning... What? No hostile forces detected this is very odd.

Simmons: Wait you mean no bad guy's? Maybe nobody's home.

Suddenly a door opened to reveal an elite nobody. It yelled in suprise instantly raiseing the alarm. Cloud sprayed him with assault rifle fire.

Sarge: "No bad guys" you had to open your mouth Grif!

Grif: But that was... oh forget it.

Quickly two dozen hostile soliders poured into the room. The majority were Ninja's or Dusks with a couple of elites backing them up. Then however entered two more Heartless.

Sarge: Oh great not these guy's again.

Suddenly Grif rolled out of cover from behind a wraith tank and threw a pair of plasma grenade's onto the Heartless. They roared in anger but then their backs exploded. Grif flicked a bit of heartless gut's off himself.

Grif: I hate working hard.

With the last of the bay attackers defeated everyone made their way over to a large door guarded by two sound ninja's that were quickly mowed down by assualt rifle fire. As the ran through only to find a massive sealed door.

Simmons: The door's locked sir.

Sarge: Good observation Simmons.

Donut kicked it.

Donut: Ow it's strong.

Sarge: Indeed.

Grif: And we don't have enough fire power to break it down.

Sarge: Another brillant observation from the stating the obvious department.

Grif: You know if we die here I hope you die first.

Sarge: Same to you slacker.

Areith: We could use the side passages to go around them.

Simmons: We'd be sitting ducks in that narrow space.

Sarge: Then I vote Grif opens the door.

Cloud: I'll go.

He walks away.

Areith: I really think Sarge is crazy.

Cloud: You and me both sister.

They go into the side tunnels and run into scattered resistance. Slowly they head up wards. Soon they open a door revealing a bout a dozen Nobodies and ninja's.

Cloud: Suck egg losers!!

He throws a grenade and closing the door. He heard them scream and the grenade go off along with something heavy hitting the door. He opened the door and enter a storage bay.

Areith: Look down there.

He turned around to see a large door. With a large holographic panel.

Cloud: Let's go.

Areith: Wait it could be ...

Cloud jumps down and ran to the panel and activated it spilling out the reds, Ninja, and the nerds.

Sarge: About time I was about to send Grif after you.

Areith: Umm guys?

Cloud: Yes?

Areith: Look behind you.

They all tured around to see a couple dozen Organization soliders.

Grif: Oh shit.

Sarge: Damnit Grif! Why didn't you tell us they were behind us?

Grif: I thought Simmons was watch dog.

Sarge: No you are numb nut.

Cloud: Shut up and start shooting!

In a few moments the bay was theirs.

They made their way out of the bay. They made their way through more corriders and a few more Nobodies and ninja's. Suddenly they came into a large hanger bay. Suddenly almost fifty hostiles poured into the bay.

Cloud: Every man for himself!

The bay brokeout into a massive battle. Grenades went off everywhere. Choji and Carl went down from laser fire. However the resuce team managed to hold together. Finnaly the broke through and escaped the bay. Areith did a scan of the Enemy battle net.

Areith: Looks like the attack on the bay really screwed up their troops movement.

They made their way on ward passing through a launch bay again and an enemy dropship.

Neji: Hey I've got an idea. One of us guards this dropship so we can use it incase of emergency or so we can have some enemy tech.

Sarge: Good idea so Grif...

Neji: I volunteer my self to guard it.

Sarge: Oh fine let's go guy's.

Cloud: Stay covered.

Neji: I will.

Everyone goes on without him.

Neji: Heh dump bo's I've read the script. All of those marines go to the bridge and die.

He hunkers down under a cargo crate to hide.

Neji: Now how to make it so I live to see the next fiction. Then I can stop Naruto from dating my cousin Hinata.

Ranger24: Hey stop spoiling the plot. You know what for that your going to the video of death!

Neji: No please! I beg you! I'll stop! I swear just don't make me die!

Ranger24: Fine.

Neji: Wait I could probably beat you up.

Ranger24: Excuse me I'm the writer. Here I am a god.

Neji: Damn.

Ranger24: DID I TEL YOU TO CURSE?

Neji: No.

Ranger: Just for that I'm going to have a Naruto/Hinata in the next fic.

Neji: No!!!!!


	13. Chapter 10: Escape

Chapter 10 Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After crossing the hanger balconies for a third time they make their way into another set of passages. After fighting their way through the coridor's they come upon a large open room. In the center is a large raise platform surrounded by holopanels. The room is also filled with nobodies.

Areith: I think we're on the bridge.

Cloud: No really you think.

An elite nobody leaps down with an energy sword and charges Cloud.

Cloud: See this is why I need a sword.

Ranger: Shut up.

Cloud: Can't we reach a compromise?

Ranger thinks for a moment then snapps his fingers.

Ranger: I've got it!

He pulls out a halo combat knife (it's the one little sword thing you see when selecting a dificulty.

Cloud: Well at least it's a blade.

He leaps forwards and cut's down the elite. He continues to slaughter the enemy warriors. When it's all over the remaining troops look around.

Sarge: Maybe we should use this place as like a forward base or something.

Simmons: An excellent idea Sarge.

Sarge: Thank you Simmons.

Areith: Okay just hold this position Cloud will go on ahead and find the captain. You all hold postion here.

Sarge: Roger that ma'me.

They leave.

Sarge: Okay let's get on that big platform you know hold the high ground and bunch up so we can hit a target with more fire at once.

Grif: Sir wouldn't that make us a bigger target?

Sarge: Don't you know numb nut? Bigger is better.

No one notices a door in the corner open. The rescue party is to busy yapping to notice them.

Sarge: Grif you are going to shut your first rate retarded trap before I ripe it ...

Suddenly a beam of light appears in Sarges at the same time a second ends up in princepal Skinner.

Simmons: Oh my god!! Sarge ...!

The blade in Sarge is removed and he falls dead. Then the blade cut's off Simmons's arm.

Grif: Yes the two morons are dead before me there really is a god!

The blade in Skinner is removed and cut's of his head. The other one cut's off Billy's noise. Then both stab Donut in the gut. Then they cut of Irwins head

Grif: Hey guy's you don't have to kill me I like you guy's. Your like my brothers from other mother's.

THe two camoflauged elite nobodies look at one another then stab Grif all over the place. When their done he finnally falls dead.

Meanwhile Cloud has masacred dozens of Nobodies and ninja's trying to find the brige. Suddenly he stops in his tracks and clutches his head.

Areith: What is it? What's wrong?

Cloud: I'm not sure. I sense a disturbance in the force. As if seven people were just massacred.

Areith: Yeah you stole that from star wars.

Cloud: Would you shut up.

He enters a room diiscovering another energy sword weilding elite nobody. Cloud stabs him in the gut. SUddenly plasma comes out of nowhere.

Cloud: Hey I can't see any thing where are they.

Areith: I can't pin point them

Cloud: What do I do?

Areith: Use the Force!

Cloud shuts his eye's and focuses. He pulls out his assault rifle and fires on apperanlty empty space. Instead of nothing happening he hit's a nobody elite right in the head it dies almost instantly. He whirls around and spray's the other one as well then he open's his eye's.

Cloud: Wow I guess I could be a jedi.

Areith: Hey we made it this is the brige.

Cloud: Horray!

He looks around and find's Zuko, Nigel Uno, Johhny Bravo, Wallabey Beatles, and ...

Cloud: Captain Uno!

Areith: Let's open these cells.

Cloud: Right.

He walks up onto a large platform where there is another holopanel he presses a button and the cells deactivate. He walks over to the captain who's on the ground on his back. He helps the captain to his feet.

Uno: Coming here was reckless you to know better then this! Thanks.

The marines form up at the base of the platform.

Uno: While the Organization had us locked up in here I over heard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it halo.

Areith: One moment sir.

Cloud rested his rifle over his shoulder while Areith acessed the Organization battlenet.

Areith: It seems the organization holds the ring in some stort of religous signaficagnce. If I'm reading this right. They belive halo is a weapon. One of vast unimagenable power.

Uno: Well that makes sense. The guards did say that whoever controls halo controls the fate of the universe.

Arieth: Now I see. I've intercepted several transmissions about a seach party. I thought they were looking for the remains of a cruisers control room. But now I see what their really up to. Their for halo's control center.

Uno: That is bad news. If halo is a weapon and the organization figures out how to use it they use it wipe out the entire toon race.

He turned to Cloud.

Uno: Cloud. Areith. I have a new mission for you. We need to beat the enemy to the control room. Then we can figure out how it works and how to use it to win this war.

Cloud: Sir I think we should first finish this mission.

Uno: Right marine's lock and load your weapons.

The marines grab fallen plasma rifles and plasma pistols.

All marine: Yes sir.

Uno grabs a fallen neddeler that is conventantly on the floor at his feet.

Uno: Cloud you have the point. Now how do we get out of here?

Cloud: Easy we follow the body lined road.

Suddenl munchkins come chargeing and start singing.

Munchkins: Follow the body lined road! Follow the body lined road. Follow! Follow! Follow the body lined road.

Cloud: AAAHHHHH!!!!!! THE MUNCHKINS!!!!!!

He pulls up his assualt rifle and kills them all.

Zuko: That. Was. Weird.

They follow the (you know what) back to the bridge.

Cloud: Hey guy's I'm back!

Then he relises their all dead. Suddenly he spots a pair of energy beams.

Cloud: DIE!!!!

Hey spray's both with bullets.

Uno: Get the tags at least we'll know how died.

Cloud: Or we could check the casualty report.

Uno: True very true.

Areith: I'll call evac.

She key's the comm.

Areith: Echo 002 this is Areith. We have the captain and are in need of extraction.

Hogia: Negative Areith. I've been engaged by enemy air patrol's and I'm having a hard to time shaking them. Sorry.

Areith: Sir evac is unavalible right now sir. We should hold position until it's avaible.

Number four panics.

Wally: Aw man we're traped in here! We're screwed! We're screwed man!

The captain punches him to shut him up.

Wally: Thank you sir I needed that.

Uno: Stow the belly aching solider. Remember your a leather neck. Areith. Cloud. If you could get us to one of those organization drop ships I can fly us out of here.

Areith: Yes captain. There's a dropship docked in a bay below us and hopefully Private Neji who volenteered to guard it is still alive.

Uno: Alright let's get to the hanger.

Suddenly dozens of hostile soliders poured into the bridge.

Uno: Let them have it men!

They spray the nobodies and ninja's with plasma, needles, and bullets. After wiping them out they leave the bridge making their way down to the hanger in a few minutes they find Neji still guarding the dropship with a dozen dead hostile soliders infront of him.

Neji: About time. Your carragie awaits captain.

They all climb into the dropship.

Areith: Give me a few minutes to interface with the ships controls.

Uno chuckled

Uno: No need I'll take this bird out myself.

Areith: Captain heartless!!

Sure enough two heartless are readying to fire their weapons.

Uno: Hang on!

He turns the dropship arounds and rams the heartless.

Nigel: Nice one dad.

Uno: Time for a little payback.

He pulled the dropship out of the bay.

Cloud slumped back in the uncomforterable seat. He closed his eye's.

Cloud: Mission accomplished.

* * *

Okay that's the truth and reconcilation for you. But folks let's all have a moment of silence in honor of all the brave (or not so brave) warriors who gave their lives to make this possible. Hat's off to you boy's. Read and review. 


	14. Alert

Alret to readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hello everyone my name is Ranger24 I have noticed my story hasn't been getting many reviews lately. SO here's the deal you give me 10 reviews or this story is going under the dead line is the first of June. If you want to have a sequal I need twenty five reviews by the fourth of july. The fate of wether this story goes on or not is in your hands. I'll even take flames.

The reason why I'm doing this is because I just feel like I'm being left behind by everyone or that no one cares about my story so please review or it goes under!!

This doesn't mean I won't continue this story until that time. I will still post but less often. So please review even flame me if you want to this is my first time I need recognition!!!!!! Even if you think it's a flop story.


	15. Sorry

Everyone I'm sorry that I was so upset in the alert thing I won't take the strory offline I just want some recognition okay.


	16. Chapter 11: Beach party!

Chapter 11 Beach Party.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Echo 002 and another pelican streamed over the wide blue sea of halo. Inside the two dropships two boat loads of marines and one SOLIDER. The objective a large island they were coming up on.

Areith: After a little bit of digging I found this place. Inside one of the structures on this island is a map of the ring that the organiztation call the silent cartographer. If we can find it will tell us exaclty where the control center is.

Hogia: Alright everyone twenty seconds to landing Lz's hot!

The pelcians hit the beach head.

Hogia: Touch down hit it marines!

Everyone poured out of the two pelicans. Cloud's team comprised of the blue's and the the mucha laucha gang. The suprised orgainzation soliders were no match for the combined fire of the marines and Cloud. They tore them to peices. Grenade's sent elite's flying. Bullets tore down dusks and ninja's we're caught in a firestorm from hell. As the last hostile soliders fell dead Cloud charged under a large arch only to find absolutly no hostile soliders.

Areith: Wow that was easy.

Church: Beach head secure.

Hogia: Roger that hey how called for a warthog?

Cabboose: Incredible I didn't know you made house calls.

Hogia: You know our motto we deliver.

He droped the warthog only a few feet away from them. Church turned to his squad.

Church: Okay Cabboose you get in the ... then agian stay here and guard the beach. Tex and I will get in the warthog with Cloud you guys stay here and watch the beach head don't let anyone come in behind us if their not human.

Tucker: Alright just don't get kill ... then again do get killed.

Church: I hate you.

Cloud, Tex, and Church get in the warthog and drive up the beach to a large hill heavily deffended by organization solider. They drove thourgh the fight blowing through the attackers leaving atleast six of ten attackers. Then they came upon a large building set on a cliff over looking another beach. Deffending it were a dozen or so organization thirteen soliders. The fight was fercious. They slaughtered the monsters with out mercy.

Areith: The organization is putting up a real fight the map room must be inside this structure.

Cloud: Seems to easy.

He parks the hog.

Cloud: Stay here and watch my six.

Tex: You got it.

Upon entering the building Cloud is attacked by four nobody elites. He fights them off in fearsome struggle. Then finds a ramp like staircase.

Cloud: Why is it alway's underground!

Areith: Just shut up and go down there already.

He wlaks down to the landing only to find a large room at the end is a small door and infront of it four nobodies and in the hall a nobody elite with an energy sword. He opens fire cutting down the dusks with ease. But the golden elite waves his hand and suddenly the door seals shut. He kills the remaining elite then knocks on the door.

Voice: Who is it?

Cloud: Pizza delivery.

Voice: I didn't order any pizza so beat it punk!

Cloud: Stupid basterd.


	17. Chapter 12: Hey security!

Chapter 12 Hey security!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Cloud kicks the door in anger.

Areith: They've locked the door's and we don't have enough fire power to open them.

She open a comm channel.

Areith: Areith to captain Uno.

Uno: Go ahead Areith have you found halo's control center?

Areith: Negative the organization has impeded our progress we can't get any further unless we disdable the rings security.

Uno: Understood here are your orders. Use what ever means nesscary to get to the map room.

Hogia: This is Echo 002 I'll stay on station and watch for enemy dropships.

Tucker: Second squad ready to roll as soon as everyone's topside.

Church: Area secure nothing moving.

Uno: Everyone my ships going to be out of range soon so good luck failure is not an option.

The mass comm conversation ended and Areith sighed.

Areith: We should get back topside and find the sercurity overide for this structure.

Cloud: Alright let's go.

He makes his way out of the room and to the surface and hopps back into the warthog. HE drives down the beach with Tex and Chruch. Suddenly they come upon an apparent car crash. A flipped warthog is visible along with four dead marines. To the left are several trees and rocks.

Cloud: You see kid's this is why you must wear a seat belt. You could get really hurt or die.

Tex: Ahmen to that.

Church: Hey didn't Homer break his neck on his seat belt.

Cloud: No that was whip lash.

Church: Oh.

Suddenly a bolt of green plasma flies over Cloud's head.

Cloud: Ambush!!

He bailed out drawing his assault rifle, Church pulls out his sniper rifle and fires into the brush, and Tex opens up the enemy with the chain gun.

Areith: This seems to happen a lot with warthog's.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Areith: I mean ambushes first on the bridge and now this.

Cloud: Go point.

They clear out the attackers after some curseing and grenades being thrown.

Areith: Hang on theirs a small canyon there that leads to the heart of this island. We might find the security console in there.

Cloud: Okay let's go then.

He enters the canyon only to find it full of enemy soliders. One of whom throws a grenade at him.

Cloud: Damnit! Why didn't you tell me this place was guarded!

Areith: Because you ...

Cloud: And don't say because you didn't ask.

Areith: Okay. Because nobody asked me.

Cloud slaps himself on the helmet then enters the fight. He quickly clears them out even though they have the high ground.

Cloud: Next time tell me if there's something dangerous around the next corner.

Areith: Fine.

Cloud: Good.

Areith: Heartless around next corner.

Cloud: Yeah like that.

Areith: You know this feels like cheating.

Cloud: There's no such thing as cheating in war.

Areith: True. But that was the last time.

Cloud: Damn.

He comes up on a small ridge over looking a large metal disk structure. Nearby are two heartless. He pulls out his pistol and shoot's them both. He looks around and finds a quarter dozen dead marines. He feild strips them. (Of ammo and weapons). He continues on to a small clearing and finds dozens of Ninja's and nobodies.

Cloud: What are they having a picnic?

Ninja 1: Sasamee please pass me the relish.

Areith: Apperantly so.

Dusk five: He mister you want to join us for lunch?

Cloud: Ah what the hell.

They all eat lunch, do karokee, limbo, and roast smores. Then they get back to fighting each other. And Cloud kills them all.

Areith: At least they got a last meal.

Cloud: It's a shame some of them have really good voices.

They continue down the path and come to a large structure guarded by a half dozen grunts.

Dusk 5: Dangit did we miss the picnic?

Cloud: Yep.

Dusk 6: F!

Cloud shoots them all then enter's the structure then stops.

Areith: What is it.

Cloud: My spidey senses are tingleing.

Areith: Stop stealing lines from other movies.

They go inside. Suddenly out of the shadows of a room full of weapons crates come two Heartless.

Cloud: See what did I tell you.

Areith: Just kill'em.

Cloud: Fine by me.

He runs forward but the crates inhibit his movements.

Cloud: Okay this is tuff.

Areith: Any idea's.

Cloud thinks for a moment the pulls out a plasma grenade.

Areith: Bet you can't stick it.

Cloud: Your on.

He jumps behind a crate to dodge a fuel rod gun shot then prims and sticks the grenade to the warriors back.

Cloud: Fire in the hole!

He takes cover on the other side of the crate as the grenade goes of sending heartless gut's flying every where.

Cloud: Pretty.

He kills the other one rather quickly now that the other one is dead. He walks into another room and finds a large holo panel showing the entire island.

Areith: That panel should deactivate the security systems on this part of the ring.

Cloud: Okay... What do I do now.

Areith: Push a button.

Cloud: Oh.

He presses a random button and it flashes and powers down.

Areith: Alright! You did it now on to the map room.

Cloud: Yeah nothing bad can happen now!


	18. Chapter 13: Shafted

Chapter 13 Shafted

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud makes his way out of the security chamber. Suddenly! ...

Voice: MAY DAY MAY DAY THIS IS DROPSHIP BRAVO 022! We are takeing enemy fire and are losing altiude!

Areith: We read you we're on our way.

The comm channel shut down.

Areith: Cloud bravo 022 was bringing us some heavy weapons. I figured since we're up against heartless. I thought that you could use them.

Cloud: Aww you shouldn't have.

Suddenly he is ambushed by two stealthed elite nobodies.

Cloud: Okay thank you for the weapons!

He again uses the force to find and kill the nobodies. THen he leaves the structure and looks out over the beach.

Areith: Look!

Below is the remains of a crashed dropship. Surrounding it are a few bodies along with a quarter dozen ninja's

Cloud: Thats the drop ship isn't it.

Areith: Yep. That's it.

Cloud: What now?

Areith: Well Bravo 022 was bringing us some heavy weapons. After I saw you were up against lot's of Urks I thought you could use them.

Cloud: Yeah you said that.

Areith: So we search the beach for any cargo we could salvage.

Cloud: Okay.

He makes his way over to the strange disk structure again and finds a hostile dropship.

CLoud: HOGIA!!

Hogia: Hello this is Hogia if you are hearing this message I'm unable to come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP.

Cloud: HOGIA ANSWER THIS COMM CHANNEL RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ENEMY DROPSHIPS!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!

Hogia: I'm sorry okay. I was getting a snack and told Quagmire to watch the ship but he was to busy looking at playboy's.

Areith: What a pervert.

Hogia: I'm sorry but I won't screw up again.

Cloud wips out the remaining organization solider's the hopps back in the warthog and drives down the beach when they reach the dropship's wreckage. They run down a pair of Ninja's then finish off the rest of the enemy. Cloud drives back to the beach with another warthog he found after picking up a rocket launcher. Soon he makes his way back to the map room structure and finds two heartless who unfortunatly are pretty good. Buena girl and Richoche (who are the crew) are killed by The fuel rod guns of the Heartless.

Cloud: Damn they got right on our six.

Areith: I know how we can make sure this won't happen again.

Cloud: How's that?

Areith: Get all of the warthog's and set them up in defensive positions here. Then we won't loose any marines from a beach amubush.

Cloud: Got it.

He drives back to the beach head and picks up Tucker and Sister and drives them back to the map building. Then he runs over to the flipped hog drives it to the beach and picks up the flea and Tucker Juinor. Then he takes Tex and Church back to the main building.

Cloud: Okay everyone don't let anything that ain't a toon get in here if they do try to come in kill them.

Church/Tex/Sister/ Flea: You got it.

Tucker: Bow-Chicka-Bow-wow.

Tucker Juinor: Bow-Chicka-honk-honk.

Cloud: Okay... Bye.

He goes on in past all of the corpses of the guy's he's already killed. Then he enter's the main the corrideor with the now unlocked door. Cloud pauses on the threshold.

Cloud: Ever get the feeling you were being watched.

Areith: No not really.

He walks through then takes a right and comes upon a massive open chamber. He kicks a stone of a small platform.

Cloud: That's a long way down.

He then goes in to a large room to the left of the door and finds and elite nobbody working at a computer. He grabs the warriors neck.

Elite nobody 1: What the hell are you doing?

Cloud: Umm the broken neck pinch thingy.

Elite nobody 1: No stupid you have to do closer to where the shoulder meets the neck.

Cloud: Like this!

He grabs where the elite said.

Elite nobody 1: Yeah!

Then he collapses dead.

Cloud: Thanks again.

He goes into the next room and wips out an enemy patrol. Then he looks around.

Cloud: Where's the map?

Areith: It must be at the bottom.

Cloud: Oh great long, narrow, and dimmly lit corrideirs filled with bad guy's!

Areith: What is it with you and the dark.

Cloud: It's scary.

Areith: The darkness itself isn't what you fear it's who's inside the darkness your afraid of didn't you listen to Riku at the end of kingdom hearts two.

Cloud: I'm still afraid.

Areith: Well you'll have to face your fear by yourself and you will have to face it some day. And you will defeat it.

Cloud: Thanks Areith.

Areith: Don't mention it.

Cloud: You do relise I'm still taking Tifa to the cast dance party.

Areith: Crap.

They go down farther and find a room full of heartless and ninja's.

Cloud: Say hello to my little freind!

He fires the rocket launcher while the fancy explosion music play's. Then he finds a few elite's and dusks and kills them.

Cloud: Wow that's four heartless attack teams in one section. This means they are truly afraid of me.

Areith: Or they just are more heavily defending their positions.

Cloud: I some times hate you. You know that don't you.

Areith: I know. I know.


	19. Chapter 14: The map room

Chapter 14 The map room

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud map his way down a sloping staircase guarded by to ninja's. Suddenly Hogia's voice broke out over the comm.

Hogia: Echo 002 to ground teams you have to hostile dropships closing fast!

Church: Damn! Okay people let's roll out the welcome mat! Attack enemy forces on sight!

Areith: You could hold 'em of easily if you were inside the structures.

Church: Negative! Their closing in to fast!

In the back round come the sounds of chain guns firing and the ODST's cursing.

Church: Cloud! You gotta find the cartographer we'll hold'em off as long as we can!

Areith: Give 'em hell marines.

THe comm channel closed down as there came the sound of screams of agony.

Areith: We'll be in a tight spot if we can't find the cartographer in time.

Cloud: Ya this is starting to look tuff.

Areith: When did it not?

They made their way down to a little room that was guarded by two ninja's he killed with his rifle's butt then he lept down and made his way to another door and snuck his way past 6 dusks. He then used the broken neck pinch on another elite then shot a second. In front of him in a large room was a holo map of the enitre.

Areith: This must be the cartograph turn it on and I'll find us the control center.

Cloud: Alright.

He pushes a button and Areith leaves the armor for a moment and highlights one of the top sections.

Areith: There that's the control room. But it's odd it seems as though it's some sort of shrine.

Cloud: May be the people who built this thing worship control.

Areith: That wasn't very funny you know.

Cloud: Okay I'm sorry.

Areith opens an empty comm channel.

Areith: Areith to captain Uno.

No answer then...

Hogia: The captains ship isn't responding. He may be having equipment trouble or his ship is out of range.

Areith: Keep trying. We've found the map room and need exrataction.

Hogia: Roger that as soon as your topside I'll come and get you.

They make their way upwards and as they do they are attacked by dozens of enemy troops.

Areith: I don't think they want us getting out.

Cloud: No really you "think"!

As he makes for the recently unlocked door he finds an elite nobody with an energy sword waiting for him.

Cloud: Oh crap.

He is forced into a desprate fire fight. He ducks and dodge's the strokes of his enemies sword.

Cloud: Thats it! I'm going close quarters!

He draws his combat knife and cuts off the elite's head. He climbs his way out and finds several stealthed elite nobodies attack! He takes cover and throws all of his remaining grenades at them blowing them to kingdom come. He comes out to the platform and finds three empty warthogs and their slain crews lying near by even junior is dead.

Areith: They show no mercy even to the young.

Cloud: Basterds.

Suddenly he is attacked by a pair of Heartless. He fires his last rocket into one of them and uses his assault rifle to try and kill the second. Unfortunatly it's sheild keeps getting in the way. Growing desprate he grabs Church's fallen sniper rifle. He barely manages to get off his shot before it nearly blows his head off. With both Heartless dead. Areith finnaly calls in Hogia who picks 'em up.

Areith: Alright Hogia here's the flight plan I've made out so we can get to the control center.

Hogia: Umm Areith these corrdinants are under ground?

Areith: This ring is honeycombed with hundreds of interconnected tunnels all of them are large enough to fit this dropship with at least five feet of manuvering room in all directions.

They close in on the large disk like structure Cloud had seen earlier. Slowly it opens up to reveal a massive tunnel under neath. Hogia slowly lowers the drop ship into it.

Hogia: I hope your right about this. I can't turn this thing on a dime you know.

Areith: Look at it this way Hogia. The last thing the enemy will expect is an areial attack, from underground.

Hogia: Hang on to your underwear. This is going to get pretty bumpy.


	20. Authors note

Dear readers if you are wondering why urks are mentioned instead of heartless in the chapter shafted. Well it was an editing error. I orginally wanted heartless to be brutes in the next story and urks to be hunters but now I've switched them around. My apolgees for the error.


	21. Chapter 15: It's Friging Cold!

Chapter 15 It's Friging cold!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A lone dusk is keeping watch for his small squad near him are two shade turrets and several port able energy sheilds. Suddenly he sniffs the air.

Dusk 7: What is that?

Then pelican Echo 002 pulls up over ledge his squad has been watching.

Dusk 7: HOLLY SHIT!!!

He wakes up his comrades and they run away screaming. Echo 002 turns around and Cloud gets out.

Hogia: This is as far as I can go you'll have to go on foot from here.

Areith: Thanks Hogia. We'll call you when we need exfiltration.

Hogia: Good luck.

Cloud looks around to the door and see's the dusks are back with two nobody elite's.

Dusk 7: SEE SEE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!

Elite nobody 2: Will you shut up!

Cloud shoot's Dusk 7.

Elite nobody 2: Thank you.

Cloud shoot's him as well then kills the rest of them.

Areith: Well your very talkative today.

Cloud hits the side of his helmet where she is.

Areith: Okay shutting up now.

Cloud: Let's just get to the control center.

He fights his way through sevearl corriders to a large bridge in the sky there is lot's of snow falling.

Areith: Intresting either the rings inviorment systems are malafunctioning or the builders wanted the ring to have inclimate weather?

Suddenly a voice breaks out over the radio as a pelican dropship fly's over head.

Voice: This is fire team zulu requesting imedate reinforcements. Repeat any UTSC forces respond!

Areith: There goes the element of suprise. And here I was thinking all toon forces had been wiped out on this section of the ring.

Cloud: I ... hope ... they ... have ... a ... blankey.

Areith: Fire team zulu this is Areith hold position we're on our way.

Voice: Roger that and please make it quick!

Cloud: Do ... you ... have ... a ... spare ... blankey?

Voice: We have three.

Cloud looks up at the sky.

Cloud: THANK YOU!!!!

He fights his way across thhe bridge which is heavily defended by four shades, a dozen dusks eight sound ninja's, eight nobody elites, and one angery elite with an energy sword.

Cloud: Why ... does ... this ... alway's ... happen ... to ... me?

He finishs off the enemy the gather's up the fallen palsma weapons.

Areith: What are you doing?

Cloud: Must ... make ... heat!

He finnaly gets a spark and warms his hands on them.

Areith: Can we go now?

Cloud: Fine.

He moves on into another room. There he finds more enemy soliders. After killing them he finds a small elevator and takes it down to the lower section. And another room filled with enemy soliders.

Cloud: These rooms are rather repeditive.

Areith: I know you'd think if they could build a giant floating ring. They would have another coat of paint.

Cloud: Yeah like something in green or yellow?

They go down a short corrider and find a small door.

Cloud: And where do you go to?

He opens it and finds himself in the canyon he had seen from the bridge. And in front of him a shade turret firing on.

Cloud: Fire team zulu!

Areith: They need are help.

Cloud: Yeah I relised that.

He takes out the dusk manning the turret and uses it to launch a counter attack on the turrets near by then he fires on a pair of ghoosts attacking the fire team. After it's clear he runs over to fire team zulu. He finds only three people Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Eddy: The cavalry has arrived.

Ed: Buttered toast!

Suddenly a blob of blue energy crashes down a few feet away.

Eddy: What the hell was that?

Edd: By my calculations that plasma blast was fired from an enemy motar tank exactly a quarter kilometer down the canyon.

Eddy: In english sock head!

Another blast hit's the ground only few feet away.

Edd: WARITHS!!

Eddy: Oh. Oh crap.

Cloud: Do you have any heavy weapons or blankets?

Edd: Just a few rockets over near the hog as for blankets there with the pelican on the other side of the valley. That's also were the rest of our unit is and so is the wraith or wraiths.

Cloud: Those basterds!

He runs over to the flipped over warthog flips it over and looks at the Ed's.

Cloud: Can any of you drive?

Eddy: I'm twelve I can't drive.

Edd: My parents would never let me near the car keys.

Ed: Gravy!

Cloud: Why am I always stuck with morons?

Areith: I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's probably bad karma!

Cloud: So what do I do?

Areith: Well have done anything really wrong?

Cloud: Well does killing people in combat count?

Areith: No unless you pull freindly fire and or shoot a civlian.

Cloud: Then no.

Areith: Did you sleep with anyone you shouldn't have?

Cloud: No.

Areith: Okay. Then it might not be bad karma you might just be cursed.

Cloud: I thought AI's didn't belive in luck or curses?

Areith: Yes but we do belive in the improbable conicdence factor.

Cloud: Okay.

He get's in the hog.

Cloud: Can any of you use a rocket launcher.

They all point at Ed.

Cloud: Oh great we have a moron using the rocket launcher.

Another wraith shot hits near by.

Cloud: Okay marines...

Edd: Ahem I'm a navy technical officer cross trained in combat.

Cloud: Right me, Edd, and Eddy will take the warthog and distract the wraith. Ed you come in behind us aand hit it with the rocket launcher. Remember Ed you may only get one shot so make it count.

Ed: Cookies and milk!

Cloud: Right let's do this people!

They follow clouds plan and drive up and Eddy starts firing the warthog's chain gun.

Eddy: Yeah how do you like that!

Edd: Eddy don't taunt them!

Eddy: We're supposed to be a diversion sock head!

Edd: It's still rude.

Suddenly two rocket streak over head and strike the wraith right in it's main cannon and cockpit area.

Eddy: Holly cows!

Behind them Ed runs up while reloading the launcher. He then fires a third shot striking the wraith right on the nose with the missile. It explodes sending shrapnel and metal fragments everywhere.

Edd: Bravo Ed excelent shooting.

Ed: Twernt nothing.

The drive over a ledge and come upon a large fire fight bettween Chris Griffen, Peter Griffen, Dexter, and Jimmiy neutron against a dozen sound ninja's, fifteen dusks, and eleven elite nobodies. But the thing is the nobodies have brought some armor. Four ghost's are recking havoc on the scattered marines and techs.

Cloud: Eddy focus on the ghost Edd you worry about the elites.

Eddy: What about those ninja's?

Cloud: You worry about those ghost's I'll handle the ninja's.

HE runs them over as Peter griffen topples dead with five kuni knives in his chest.

Chirs: Daddy! No! Why do the good always die young?

Jimmy: Usauly death just gets confused.

Chris: Those basterds!!!!!

He attacks the nearest ghost blowing it up but is then hit by another and is sent flying into the cliffs near by. Soon however all of the remaining enemy vehicles and infantry have been wiped out. Cloud then notices a tank near by.

Cloud: Hey does that tank still work?

Jimmy: Yes it wasn't damaged when we were hit by the wraith after dropping off the Ed's.

Cloud: Okay let's mount up people. Eddy, Edd, Dexter, and Jimmy ride with me. Ed you continue on foot and keep up with us. Watch you back though.

Ed: You got it.

Cloud: LET'S ROLL OUT PEOPLE!

Horray another chapter we're slowly heading for the really creepy part of the story. Please review!


	22. Chapter 16: Rolling thunder

Chapter 16 Rolling thunder

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The tank rolls forwards blowing down any enemy troops in it's way quickly they come apon a large structure defended by three wraiths, four shade turrets, and two heartless.

Eddy: Crap they've pulled in their armor as well.

Cloud fires the tanks main gun and Ed fires his rocket. The combined fire blows the wraith to kingdom come.

Eddy: Hey I guess their tanks aren't that tough after all.

They proceed to blow the snot out of the remaining defenders. The they enter the structure and begin the transition to the next canyon. they came upon a bridge protected by a dozen ninja's, twenty-one dusks, thirteen elites, two heartless, and six shade's.

Cloud: Now this is a battle!

He fires the tanks main cannon and then sprayed fifty calibur lead down on the enemy solider's. The marines and techs poured lead down on the enemy. After a few minutes of feirce fighting they begin to cross the bridge. But as they do a dozen dusks ambush them. Jimmy is shot in the chest and goes down.

Cloud: Damn I guess they just like to attack vehicles.

Areith: Yeah so much for the they hate warthog's theory.

Dexter: I beliave they just don't wish to face the suppior fire power of our vehicles unless they know they will have an advantage.

Cloud: Shut up nerd head.

Ranger off screen: Just get fighting allready!!

Cloud: Fine.

He blows all of the dusks up with the scorpins main gun.

They continue on fighting off ghosts turrets and enemy infantry while killing them at the same time. They comeupon a dropship deploying a dozen enemy troops.

CLoud: Bye bye.

He shoots the idoit through the port holes that are still open. It explodes killing troops below it thee canyon is filled with enemy troops on the left side but on right is a small group of dead marines.

Cloud: How spread out is your fire team?

Dexter: We had two dropships each one carrying some armor. This must have been the first squad's scouts. The second ship droped off it's hog with the Ed's for some support but we had already hit the ground they we're going deep in when they got hit as well. We might find some actaul surviviors.

They blew through the remaining enemy troops killing them with extreme ease. Soon they came upon a slpoing path guarded b enemy troops below them they here the sounds of automatic weapons fire.

Dexter: That's the rest of the squad!

Eddy: Dude put the petal to the metal!

They blow through the reaming enemy troops on the path and arrive to support the other team only a few are still alive. Kronk, Rolf, Meg Griffen, and Edguardo are the only ones left.

Cloud: Hey Meg your father and brother are dead.

Meg: Oh that's to bad.

Cloud: Your okay with that?

Meg: My dad was a complete jerk. And my brother was a frigin moron and a jerk.

Cloud: Wow I'm glad your taking it so well that Chris got run over and peter was shot with kuni knives.

Meg: What!

Cloud: Okay never mind.

They fight off an enemy dropship that lands above them then they fight their way over to the most narrow section of the canyon. Two stealthed elites attack but are cut down quickly. Then they enter a large indentation above them is a massive cliff and around them are three shade turrets.

Meg: Oh crap.

Plasma grenades fall from above one hit's Rolf.

Rolf: Curse this alien technology!

He explodes and Edguardo panics and runs up the hill but is buried alive in plasma fire.

Areith: Cloud! Take care of those of the turrets!

Cloud: Got it!

He turned to Ed.

Cloud: Ed give me a rocket launcher!

Ed: Okay.

Cloud ran up to the hill. Soon he turned to fire on those turrets. The marine's and naval personal charged up the hill. Soon everyone was on the top of lift. Suddenly turrets on the other end of the canyon opened up. Ghost's rushed forward. All heck broke loose. They fought like the devil just to survive the on slaught. Eddy took a kuni to the leg but kept fighting. Meg was always being targeted by the shades so that gave Ed the opertunity to hit them with his rocket launcher. Double D nearly lost his hat when a plasma bolt struck it but he stuffed it in some snow and put it out. Kronk had a sniper rifle and knocked out two of the ghosts from long range. Dexter captured a ghost and began giving the enemy a taste of their own medicne. Cloud just focused on the heavier enemy troops. Soon after the intense perserverance of the marines pulled through. The canyon was theirs.

Cloud: I'm going on ahead. Are you guy's sure you've got your squad together?

Dexter noodded.

Edd: This was all we had.

Meg: Well actually we droped a few troops of in this area. No more then four.

Eddy: Well I've found one of their bodies.

Cloud went over to have a look. The leather neck was lying dead near the door into the walls of the canyon.

Meg: There dead by now. Those corriders are probabley filled with enemy troops.

Cloud looked up and saw a pair of bridges over four hundred feet up in the air.

Cloud: I think one of those bridges will take me to the control center.

Areith: Don't worry fire team zulu. I've called in a dropship to pick up your surviviors it'll be here soon.

Meg: Thanks Areith. Good luck to both of you.

Cloud: Take care.

And he went inside.

Well thats rolling thunder hope you all don't mind Meg living. She'll die in the last chapter. By the way... Who want's me to have flame rising die in the last chapter? Hmm anyone. Vote yes to killing Flame rising! Review please!


	23. Chapter 17: Up hill battle

Chapter 17 Up hill battle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first chamber he came to was etremely like the ones he had seen before encountering fire team zulu. These rooms were filled dozens of enemies. After clearing the first room he came to a long corrider filled with a few more elite's. After that he came upon a third room. This time he found two heartless an in the center of the room were three dead marines.

Cloud: Looks like we found the scouts.

Areith: Poor souls.

Cloud: We can at least aveange them.

Areith: You mean you can. All I can do is keep an eye on the enemy battle net, curse them, and increase your power. Some times I just fell like a useless peice of crap.

Cloud: Areith you can do more then that.

Areith: Really like what.

Cloud: Your the annoying person who always knows what to do and can alway's give a decent conversation.

Areith: Thanks Cloud. That really helps.

Cloud: Don't mention it.

He kills the heartless.

Cloud: Let's go we have a command center to find.

Areith: Right.

They find a small elevator like the one that took him down to fire team Zulu. They come out on another room filled with enemy soliders. After killing them he comes out onto the bridges he had seen below.

Areith: Heartless on your right!

Cloud threw a pair of grenades to his left blowing the enemy warriors sky high. THen he mops up whats left of the enemy troops on that side of the bridge. After making it to and crossing the next bridge he goes through even more of the large rooms until he finds himself on a large stone bridge over looking a canyon. Below him is a massive structure.

Areith: That must be the control center. We need to get down there.

Suddenly cloud relises the bridge is held by organization soliders including two banshee's. Cloud fights them off then pushes his way across the bridge encountering heavy enemy resistance. Soon he arrives at another door. After entering it and killing the troops with in he goes on to find another of the hallways guarded by a pair of stealth elite nobodies.

Cloud: I'm really getting tired of these guy's!

Areith: I think I have a way to make it easier to fight them.

Cloud: How's that?

Areith: It dosen't make them invisible it camoflauges them. But they still give off a heat signatrue.

Cloud: Can you track them through the heat signatures?

Areith: Yep.

Cloud: Good where are they?

Areith: One ten degrees to the right in the trench. thing.

Cloud opens up on the trench and is rewarded by the sound of the nobodies scream of pain as it's sheilds failed. He targeted the second and blew it down.

Cloud: See you have more abiltes then you now.

Areith: Your right!

Cloud: Together nothing can stop us!

He through a door to the next room and cleared it out. Then he found another elevator this one took him down to the ground floor and another room which he cleared out. Then with all said and done they came to the canyon next to the command center. The command ceter was a massive tower with an equaly large tower at the top.

Areith: We should comander one of those ghosts we're going to need the fire power.

Even as she said it a ball of blue plasma struck the groud next to them.

Cloud: Wraith!

He ran for a ghost and drove up the slopeing steps to the command center guarded by dozens of shades heartless and even more dusks, ninja's, and elite nobodies. THe struggle was feirce in getting up the command center. Grenades fell like rain plasma bombs impacted near by every now and agian. Cloud had stop at least once every level and seek cover for his sheilds to recharge. Finnaly after what seemed like an hour of endless explosions he made it to the top. In front of him was a massive door easily large enough to fit three tanks.

Areith: THe command center must be inside here we have to hurry if the organization had enough time to set up this heavy of a deffense the control center must be inside. Becareful I'm detecting lot's of movement behind the door.

When he opened the door he was imedatly attacked by dozens of dusks, ninja's, and elite's including one with an energy sword!

Cloud: Crap! You could have been more specific on how many guy's were on the other side of the door.

Areith: What am I? A physic?

Cloud fought like a manaic throwing every last grenade he had on him then he fired every last round in his assualt rifle. He reached for a new clipp only to discover he was out of ammo.

Cloud: Oh damn.

He ran for cover behind the tower as plasma fire glanced his sheilds.

Areith: You got anything else that can be used to kill them?

Cloud pulled out his pistol. Then whirled around the tower and rengaged the enemy. Single headshots dropped the dusks and the ninja's but the elites took half a clip to kill. When all was said and done Cloud sat down exhausted.

Areith: You alright?

Cloud: Yeah I'm just tired. I haven't done something like that in a while.

He lifted his assualt weapon.

Cloud: Note to self make sure weapons are alway's fully loaded.

He scratched the back of his head. Suddenly a single clip fell to the ground.

Cloud: Aw man I forgot about my emergency clip I taped to the back of my helmet!

He fit the clip into the rifle and recocked it.

Cloud: That's better.

He went inside and found another of the large doors. Upon opening it two elite nobodies lept out but were quickly cut down by his assualt rifle. He walked forward and opened athird door ready for a fight. But none came. Along hallway streched out in front of him. He walked foward then opened the door at the end. Before him was a massive platform inside a circular room. Around it was a massive hologram of the ring. He walked forward and touched the panel instanly areith left him and entered the rooms console. She appeared full size on the panel.

Cloud: How do you feel?

Areith: Incredible. So much knowledge so fast. It's beutiful.

Cloud: Let's stay focused now. Halo how do we use it against the organization?

Areith: This ring isn't a cludge you barbarian. The organization was right. Halo it's something more... foerunner let me alanlyse.

Cloud didn't like being called a barbarian. He was almost about to pull Areith out of the control panel when she started talking again.

Areith: Yes the foerunners built this ring as a fortress world to contain ... No that can't be! Oh those organization fools! There must have been signs! They should have known!

Cloud: Slow down now your losing me.

Areith: The oragization found something ... Something buried ... Something terrible!

Cloud: Buried?

She looked up in alarm.

Areith: The captain! You have to find him! The weapons chache he's looking for it's not really ... You have to stop him.

Cloud: What is going on?

Areith: Go run! Find captain Uno stop him!

Cloud reached for the console.

Areith: There's no time! Go!

Cloud ran for it hoping he wasn't to late to stop what ever Areith was babeling about.

Oh dear what is Areith babeling about? If you've played the game don't spoil it for the other readers by telling them okay. Peace out. Review please.


	24. Bonus 2

Bonus:

Movie preview.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ranger24: Hello everyone sorry it's been a while since I last up dated but a data loss and a lot of other junk has slown me down. So to keep you guy's call while I try and get the next chapter. So I gave you a movie style preview! Enjoy.

Cheif: Aren't you going to introduce me?

Ranger24: Oh right everyone the Master Chief has decided until I can get a fanfiction together that has him in it he will be my co host.

Chief: Let's get this show on the road.

Ranger24: Rightly said.

* * *

The preview:

The screen turns black. Suddenly several silver blue words appear on screen.

**You've played the game...**

The screen shows sevearl major moments from the game.

**You've read the books...**

The novel covers appear.

**You might even have the action figures...**

The halo action figures appear.

**But now...**

The screen darkens.

**See it in a new light.**

The halo theme begins to play. (If you know it hum it.)

**The light of cartoons!**

The screen suddenly shows several of the more amusing scences for the story such as the Grif and Sarge moments.

**This spring. The toons will fight.**

Shows multiple fight scene's.

**And discover a terrible secret.**

Suddenly it shows Clay falling dead on Cloud.

**Ranger24 presents! Halo a cartoon parody! Coming to a fanfiction near you! Rated T for teen do to langue, violence, gore, and crud humor.**

* * *

Ranger24: Well that's it.

Chief: You could at least describe the scenes.

Ranger24: But that would spoil the plot. I put one or to in.

Chief: Thats why there called spoilers.

Ranger24: Oh. Oh well. Don't bother reviewing if you think this was stupid. I'm trying to get the next few chapters up so don't worry. They'll be up by may or I'll stop writing!


	25. Chapter 18: Erie silence

Ranger24: Time for the really creepy level to comense!

Suddenly Aang the Avatar runs on stage.

Aang: Ranger! Can I please narrorate this one Ranger! Please!

Ranger24: Have you beat the game yet?

Aang: No.

Ranger24: And there's your answer. Once you get through the game. You can narrorate a chapter!

Aang: Fine.

He walks off a little grouchy.

Ranger24: On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18 Erie silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: This chapter details extreme gore and blood shed reader disgreshoin advised.)

The dropship flew through the rain with little difficulty it closed in on a small pond that looked like it was only a few feet deep. Hogia brought the ship in for a drop off.

Hogia: The last transmission from the captains dropship came from this area. When you find him I'll take you back to the command center.

Cloud jumped out the back and was instantly up to his boots in the murky water.

Cloud: Be sure to have a towl ready.

Hogia laughed and pulled away into the air. Cloud took a look around the pond. It was covered in fog as thick as twenty feet of concrete he could only see about ten feet in front of him. He wadded across the pond readying his weapons. He had traded his pistol in for a shotgun and as he made his way to shore he pumped rounds into it.

Suddenly he came upon the crash site of a pelican. It was slamed into the side of the bowl thepond was imbeded in. He searched around and found some very odd things for one no bodies. Two no clear ssign of what shot it down. Only thing that was for certain was the fact that it had dropped off supplies and had pulled out. Then his comm crackled to life.

Voice: Dropship echo 933 pillar of toon. Captain Uno has been caprtued by some (static) they are held up at a large structure to the north. (Static) Please pull out! I'm setting this message to repeat itself. Dropship echo 933 clear.

The channel closed down. Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Any idea of what to make of it Areith?

Then he remembered he had left the AI back at the control center.

Cloud: So how my armor feels a lot more lonely now.

He continues on through the swamp. Comeing upon only a few organization soliders. Out of the fog to his left looms the wreckage of an organization thirteen dropship. The oddest thing was it was upside down. Near by where a couple of crates but they were sealed shut. He made his way forward to a fallen log that made a bridge over a small ravine. Then he stoped looking at what he had found. A single assault rifle with round still in it. Thisdidn't make very much sense either. Why the heck would some one throw away a perfectly functional assault rifle. There was no body. Unperterbed he moved on and found an empty shade.

Suddely from below in the depression the shade was over looking came the sounds of aotumatic weapons fire. He looked down and saw afew ninja's and dusks come running out of a building on his right. He thought for a moment he saw a shadow flee from the structure as the enemy warriors paniced.

Cloud: Okay do I use the shade or go running in chargeing? Shade or go in shooting? Hey reffere!

Ranger24: What the hell is it now?

Cloud: I need your help on the subject of this shade.

Ranger24: I'm not supposed to help you!

Cloud: Please.

Ranger24: No.

Cloud: Please.

Ranger24: NO.

Cloud: I'll let you use Fenrir.

Ranger24: Oh deal! Okay I've played this level a couple of times so I normally like to keep moving so I suggest you don't use the shade you'll be a huge target for those dusks with grenades.

Cloud: Got it.

Ranger24: See you later.

Cloud: Hey could you be my tactical advisor for this level?

Ranger24: Don't you have a captian to find?

Cloud: Oh yeah I've got to find captain Uno. See you at the party after all's said and done.

Ranger24: Later.

Cloud dives into the brush hunts down and kills all of the enemy soliders. He then notices at leastfour more shade turrets surrounding the building right infront of him now. Five shades was the equivlent of enough fire power to pin down a battalion of toons. What did they need all that fire power for? Then there was the fact they were all facing inward where the enemy troops had come from.

He went inside cautiously in front of him was a strange wide platform large enough for a warthog. All around him were enemy ammo crates. He walked onto the platform and pressed a glowing green button. Suddenly the platform shook and it droppen like arock down with cloud still on it.

Cloud: Not long dark tunnels again!

Suddenly he remember everyone of his freinds many of them were proabley down here. They probably needed his help.

Cloud: Freinds don't quit!

The elevator came to a halt close by were at least a half dozen enemy soliders. Four dusks and two ninja's all of whom were facing a large door. He charged forward stabed the first sound ninja in the back with his knife then spun it and cut down a dusk. He ducked the enemies return fire and threw his knife into the lead dusks head. Then he pulled up his assualt rifle and poured lead into them. He charged through the door rifle the next thing he knew he was moving through dozens of desserted passages. He searched through the place slowly he came upon signs of the captains unit. A couple of emty shells, a candy bar, and then a body of a dead marine. He then entered a large chamber suddenly his sheilds flashed as he took a hit he looked forward and saw Chester shivering in fear holding up a small hand gun.

Chester: GET A WAY FROM ME FREAK! YOUR TURNING ME INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS I'LL DIE BE FOR I DO!!

Cloud: Marine where's your squad?

Chester: GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN STILL HEAR IT!! THOSE MONSTERS THEY TOOK EVERYONE! SARGE, TURNER, SHANG, RAYMOUNDO!!!

Cloud tired of the marines shouting and constant shooting snatched Chester's pistol.

Cloud: Get a hold of your self man and get upstairs there will be a dust off soon.

Chester just curled up in a frightened ball cloud reloaded then pistol and tossed it to Chester. Cloud left the poor kid to his terror. He suddenly enter a room filled with scorch marks dead bodies and blood every where.

Cloud: What the hell happened here?

Ranger24: Go find out.

Cloud: Hey on the final level can I use my bike instead of a warthog?

Ranger24: Sure it's awesome but your going to have hitch hikers.

Cloud: Fine by me.

He enters another hall and finds the walls, floor and ceiling cover in blood a sound ninja lies in the middle of it then he finds two cartes forming a makeshift baracade looking over it he finds a grusesome scene. Two sound ninja's and two dusks lying in a pool of their own gore.

Cloud: Okay that is creepy.

He continues on through and finds a strange room with a large metal wall bisecting it. He took a look around and found an observation deck for a large room. He turned a corner and found a horrible site. Shang dead at the top of a ramp covered in his blood.

Cloud: Okay I'm scared!

* * *

Chief: I agree Cloud I was a little spooked by that level.

Ranger24: A little?

Chief: Yes.

Ranger24: Well you go check on Aang I'll work wrap things up.

Chief: Got it.

Ranger24: Review please!


	26. Chapter 19: The door

Ranger24: Well TIme for the next part of the story!

Aang: Okay I've beaten the game! Now can I!

Cortana: He's lying all he did was play the first level again.

Ranger24: Well get to it Aang.

Chief: Cheaters never win. In the long run.

Ranger24: On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19 The door.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: This is a very scary chapter! When I saw the video (Along the tension leading up to this moment) I nearly wet my self!)

Cloud walked down the bloody ramp and found himself facing a small door. On it a standered door breacher for the toon miltary. He was about to activate it when suddenly he heard a faint buzzing nosie from behind him. He whirled around but found nothing. Cautiously he opened the door. Instantly a body fell ontop of him. he pushed it of him. It was Clay. His body was mangled and it seemed as though there where bullet holes all over his back. He set clay down then took a step forward a kicked someting. He looked down to see an empty shell casing then he so it hit another then another. Then he relized he was surrounded by hundreds of empties. Blood was every where and along with several fallen rifles.

He then noticed a singlle helmet. On it was stenceld a name. TURNER. He picked it up on the side was a small camera ment to show the squads actions after the mission or in this case tell an investigator what the hell had happened. He pullled out some popcorn and sat down. Then he inserted the chip into his helmet.

Cloud: I hope it's high defenition.

His helmet darked suddenly and the a few words appeared.

Private Turner, Timmy. Date 9/25/2552

Begin log.

The screen opened up to the sound of very bad heavy metal music.

Raymundo: Why do we always have to listen to this old stuff sarge?

Barret: Watch your mouth son this stuff is your history. Should be reminding you what we're fighting to protect!

Omi: You know if the organization want's to wipe out this particular part of my history. Thats fine by me.

Kaz: Yeah I'd prefer Puffy Ami Yumi.

Barret: You ask them real nice next time I'm sure they would be happy to oblige.

Piolts voice: LZ looks clear I'm bringing us down.

The pelican touches down.

Barret: GO! GO! GO!

Cloud: Okay if they just bitch and moan all the way to the strucure I'm going to fast forward.

He does so.

When he stopped they were out side the building he was inside.

Barret: Alright Raymundo move it up. Stay close Turner.

They come to a stop at the entrance.

Barret: Clay and Omi you two stay here and wait for the captian and his squad. Shang, Kaz, Turner, Raymundo, and Chester we're going in. Let's move!

He fast forwards for a bit more then comes to a halt.

Raymundo: ... which is weird? Right? I mean look at him. It's like something scrambled the insides.

The camera goes down to show an elite nobody with his stomach riped open.

Barret: What's that plasma scoreing?

Raymundo: I don't know maybe there was an accident you know freindly fire?

Captain Uno walks up.

Uno: What do we have sargent?

Barret: Looks like a organization patrol. Badass elite units all KIA.

Uno: Real pretty. Freinds of yours?

Raymundo: No we just meet.

He fast forwarded again.

The camera resolved on the squad looking at the very door he had just gone through!

Uno: Right lets get this door open.

Omi: I will try sir but it seems as though the enemy tried very hard to lock it down.

Uno: Just do it son.

Omi opens the door and everyone piles into the room he is in! Everyone fannedout to cover the area.

Raymundo: I got a bad feeling about this.

Barret: Boy you always have a bad feeling.

Suddenly the comm channels opened up.

Johhny Bravo: Captain! Sarge! Can you hear me!

Uno: What's going on solider?

Johhny Bravo: WE GOT HOSTILES THEIR TEARING THROUGH US!! THEIR NOT ORGAINZATION!! WHAT THE?? AWW NOO AHHH!!!

Barret: Corporal! You there! Bravo respond!

No response.

Barret: Raymundo get our ass back up to secon squads position and find out what the hell is going on.

Raymundo: But sarge!

Suddenly a faint buzzing nosie begins.

Barret: I don't have time for your lip marine...

Raymundo: Sarge! Listen..

The buzzing slowly get's louder.

Barret: Where's that coming from Raymundo?

Raymundo: It's ... There vi-da!

Suddenly a door on the left side of the room bursts and out pours dozens of small pink tentacel things.

Omi: AHAHAH!!

Raymundo: Hold still! Hold still!

One of the creatures has latched onto Omi's face lines of electricty shocking him every few seconds. Raymundo yanks it off and throws it into a corner as the others of its kind charge.

Barret: Let'em have it!

Everyone opens fire. Even the captain.

Uno: Sergent we're surounded!

Kaz: Ayeat I've got one on me get it off!

The creatures start coming from all sides by the dozens.

Raymundo: Oh this loco!

Uno: You stay where you are marine!

The creatures start to latch onto the almost helpless soliders.

Barret looks around.

Barret: Turner!

Suddenly the film ended.

Unexpected shut down/incapacitated/KIA?/END

Cloud pulled the chip out and stuffed it into his pocket.

Cloud: That ... was ... scary!

He lifts his assualt rifle.

Cloud: I've got to get the hell out of here and get back to Areith and then command.

Suddenly here's a loud buzzing noise from the other end of the room and a strange pounding sound.

Cloud: And thats my cue to leave!

He turned to the door but to his horror it was locked!

Cloud: Oh not good.

Suddenly he hears the sound of metal bulking and from the other end of the room come dozens if the pink tentcal things.

Cloud: Okay I guess all I can do!

He pulls out his shotgun.

Cloud: Is kill my way out!

He charges forward! The creatures leap into air! And the battle is joined!

* * *

Cloud: Oh come on your ending it on a cliff hanger?

Ranger24: Yes...

Cloud: This is worse then the end of halo 2! I was soo angry I through my controler through the tv!

Ranger24: Okay... Welll until next time!

Cloud: Poo you.

Ranger24: Be nice!


	27. Chapter 20: 12th level of hell

Chapter 18 Tweleveth level of hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud's shotgun bucked as he fired it blowing the air borne creatures to kingdom come.

Cloud: Heh. They ain't so tuff.

Suddenly two doors burst down and out poured dozens more of the little things.

Cloud: Oh crap.

The small fight turns into an all out battle. Cloud is forced to use every weapon he has on him to try and stop them. When ever one of them hit him his sheilds blocked it but they went down a bit. He pumped lead into the little guy's threw grenades when they tried to regroup. When he finished off the attackers from the front and left he found himself under attack from behind.

Dozens of the little pink guy's poured in followed by five large fish things. They looked like elite nobodies who had been groutescly mutate into half man half fish monsters. He at first tried to knife them but he was pushed back by the leader who swung it's whip like left arm. As it impacted he felt a surge of electricty hit him. He stepped back and pulled his shot gun and blew the things head clean off but it kept going! He shot it in the chest and this time it went down. It took him five whole minutes (an eon in combat time), to fight off the walking weirdo's.

Cloud: Okay now I really have got to get out of here!

He fought his way back to the elevator but when he got there he found something he really didn't expect. Raymundo. At least what looked like Raymundo. His shirt was missing along with a peice of his hair. A bulbus hump thing had sprouted from his left shoulder.

Cloud: Come on Raymundo we have to get out of here! I can tell they did something to you but they have shots for everything these days.

Raymundo didn't say anything but his mouth was moving. A Cloud cloud read lips. Kill me. Cloud lifted his shot gun as what ever was controling Raymundo raised his whip like left arm.

Cloud: Be at peace.

He fired. Raymundo went down in a shower of pink blood that looked like jam. Cloud reloaded his shot gun and hit the activation switch. But instead of going up there came an explosion from above!

The elevator droped like a rock downwards. Cloud looked up and saw Chester waving his pistol in the air.

Chester: That's right! No freaks are getting out of this hell hole today!

Suddenly a dozen jellyfish streamed out and to Chesters horror they could climb.

Chester: You'll never take me alive you freaks!

He puts his pistol to his head and pulls the trigger. He falls into the hole and lands next to Cloud.

Cloud: Nice going.

He use's his assault rifle to shoot down the infection forms at the top of the shaft. But soon he begins to run low on ammo. He continues on through passages finding more members of the squad have been turned into those things. He finds Johhny Bravo, Pleakly, Jumba, Cosmo, Cleaveland, Kaz, Fry, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, AJ, and Omi all turned into these strange fish creatures. He was foced to destroy them all but to his great pain he found that some still had weapons on them when they had been assimalated into these freaks. After at least an hour he found another elvator and one freakafied body. That of one marine.

Cloud: Wait a moment Jumba, Pleakly, Cleaveland, Fry, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Aj, and Cosmo weren't in the video. That means a second squad got down here took some losses, and maybe just maybe got out of here through this shaft here!

He hopps on board and suddenly as he rises the comm channels open.

Hogia: Cloud are you there? I've been tracking movement all over the place down there!

Cloud: Yeah I'm okay just a little freaked out. I've got bad news. The captain is MIA most likely KIA'd.

Hogia: Okay once you get clear of that place and find an LZ I'll come pick you up.

Cloud: Roger that.

When he get's to top he finds a small group of exhausted marines many of them using Organization weapons. The squad is made up of Zuko, Wally, Nigel, Chad, Riku, Neji, Mister Turner, and Ray Ray. Zuko steps forward apperantly the CO.

Cloud: Corpral whats your situation?

Zuko: Cloud. Thank god. We were afraid it was more of those creatures. Our group was the rear guard but when those things attacked us we had to run for it. They got Corparol Bravo, Cosmo, Jumba, Pleakly, Cleaveland, Fry, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Aj they just destroyed Bender.

Cloud: Thats a lot of good men lost.

Zuko: We weren't able to help first squad so what happened to them?

Cloud: After Bravo went down appearently. The squad was attacked by more of those creatures. They killed Clay and Shang. Chester paniced and ran for it he's dead now. But Raymundo, Kaz, and Omi they got. As for Barret, Turner, and the captain I'm not sure.

Nigel: Wait my dad is dead?

Cloud: I'm not sure he could still be down there.

Nigel: We can't leave him! We have to get back down there! We have to find him!

Cloud: Get a hold of yourself solider your dad was a freind of mine. But we can't risk sending another team back down there.

Nigel: But what about no toon left behind?

Cloud: We have no choice.

Nigel: Yes we do! We go back down there and find him!

Cloud: And then what? What if he's already one of them? He'll try and kill us all. Raymundo got turned into one of those things and he was going to kill me! We have to get out of here now. But we will honor our fallen comrades in memory.

Zuko: Alright seconds squad let's move out!

Everyone grabed their weapons and rushed out of the room. Nigel with tears in his eye's behind his shades. Timmy's dad came to a stop.

Turner: Hey what about my son he's down there two!

Cloud: I don't know but if you want I'll e-mail you his mission recording I have to keep the orginal for command.

Turner: Give me it I must find out what happened to my son!

He watches it as they clear the structure he starts crying.

Turner: Why Timmy? Why not take my wife instead! Rather then end my family tree with Timmy!

Cloud: Don't worry I lent some money to the writer he's agreed to have a clone of Timmy with Timmy's soul mind and heart inserted into it. Timmy will live again!

Turner: Huzzah! Take that Dinkleberg he died in the crash on this ring!

Ranger24: Right I'll put him down on the KIA list.

Cloud: Okay can we please get out of here?

* * *

Ranger24: Thats right everyone I make a casualtie list when the story is over so check it out. It's sort of a plak of remeberance to those brave souls who died in this stroy

Chief: Wow Cloud got out a lot faster than I did.

Ranger24: Really?

Chief: Yeah I got lost a dozen times or so.

Ranger24: Okay. Well review please!


	28. Chapter 21: The moniter

Chapter 19 The moniter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: If you know what's going to happen that's okay if you don't Please don't sue me for killing of your favorite characters!)

As they made their way away from the structure the more spooked marines started to pull ahead of the group. Cloud, Zuko, and Neji, try to keep the squad together. But nigel and mr. Turner hang back watch the squads six o'clock. Hogia was giving them directions.

Hogia: Theres a large tower near deep in the swamps pond. I'll pick you guy's up tere the canopy's a let less thick there.

Then Chad screamed.

Chad: Contact! Lots of contacts!

The full fledged run and gun battle began. Turner and Nigel charged into the main battle leving their six exposed. At least forty of the little infection guy's and about ten combat forms. Cloud used his shotgun to take down as many of the combat forms as he could while the marines fought off the little guy's. Chad went down in pile of the little guy's and then screamed his head off. But the scream slowly became a wail. Chad emerged from the pile changed. His teeth had become serated and his back had a massive fin like object sticking out his back. Cloud didn''t blink an eye he blew Chad down into the ground.

With the first assault fought of the marines like Wally, Riku, and Ray Ray became totaly spooked they ran straight into the lake which was only a few feet away. Suddenly over a hunderd of the infection guys came up followed by at least twenty five of those combat forms even some of the marines who had already been infected then shot were charging!

The remaining marines were quickly being over run. Ammo was running short. Wally was sent flying into a tree and his spinel cord broke. Ray Ray was infected and put down. It seemed almost hopeless for holding of the creatures as another wave of them arrived.

Nigel: KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!!!

Nigel and Mr. Turner charged forward rifles blazing and grenades flying. Bullets tore apart the infection guy's and grenades sent the flying. Riku inspired joined them but quickly their charge seemed to fail Nigel was torn apart by a combat form and mr. Turner took a plasma bolt to the face and neck. Riku in panic turned and ran for it but to late he about to be over run by the infection forms.

Suddenly golde orange beams shot from seemingly out of nowhere. Out of the canopy can over a dozen stragnely angular robots. They paid no attention to the remaining toons but focused on the creatures.

Riku: Oh great now we have another mysterious group of freaks.

He raised his rifle to shot one put Cloud put his hand out.

Cloud: They haven't fired at us they work on those creatures so we just leave them alone.

Riku: Oh I get it.

The strange help from these robots still wasn't enough to save all of the marines. Riku was finnaly killed by infection forms blowing up in his face. Zuko and Neji ran for it. Cloud fell back to the tower where he hoped the marines were retreating to suddenly he heard a strange humming sound. Suddenly a beam of light flashed around him and he vanished.

Hogia closed in on the battle.

Hogia: Cloud? Cloud where are you?

Quagmire his codepiolt scanned the ground below with his eye's.

Quagmire: Look there!

He pointed to the edge of the pond standing there were Neji and Zuko.

Hogia: Okay let's bring her down.

Quagmire: I'll break out the vodka!

Hogia: You put vodka on board?

Quagmire: Yeah.

Hogia: That stuff's explosive.

Quagmire: Yeah but judgeing by how much those morons are jumping around I think they need a drink.

Hogia: You are weird.

Cloud reappeared on top of the tower right next to him was a small floating blue dragon.

Floating blue dragon: Hello I am 343 gulity spark but my freinds call me Dojo.

Cloud: Okay what just happened.

Dojo: Someone has unleashed the jellyfish from prision.

Cloud: The jellyfish?

Dojo: I will need your help if I am to control this out break. Please come with me.

Cloud: Wait what the hell are you talking about?

But before he could do anything about it he vanished along with Dojo.

Hogia: Cloud! Cloud!

* * *

Ranger24: Well thats that.

Aang runs up.

Aang: I'm done.

Cortana: Yes he's telling the truth.

Ranger24: Okay. And Aang if I get the chance I'll let you narrarate. Next section is the library.

Chief drinking a beer through a straw cokes on it.

Chief: The library!

Ranger24: Yeah so review please.


	29. Chapter 22: I hate doors!

Ranger24: Welll at last Clouds in the Library.

Chief: Oh great that place.

Ranger24: What?

Chief: You've played the game you know what happens here.

Ranger24: Oh right. Oh and I put a space balls and Monty Python easter eggs in here so try to find them and if you do find them you get a high five!

* * *

Chapter 22: I hate doors!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud reappeared in side of a massive building with a wide vaulted cealing. Along the walls were hundereds of galleries. He shock his head trying to regain his balance then he noticed Dojo floating around. He was a little ticked so he shoot at him but the bullets bounced off him.

Dojo: Really Reclaimer you must save your ammo for the task ahead.

Cloud: Where am I? Who the hell are you and why the f am I here?

Dojo: You should already no the answer to all that Reclaimer.

Cloud thought for a moment then he had a brillant idea. Feign forget fullness or memory.

Cloud: Yes well Dojo it's been such along time I need my memoery refreshed.

Dojo: Very well then. We are here to retreive the index and activate the ring to stop the jellyfish. Where we are is the library. And I am the moniter of this installation.

Ranger24: Everybody get that? Good!

Cloud: Right so where is this index?

Dojo: Over there. But we have to go over there

Cloud looks up at least fourty stories up is a small glowing green cylinder shape.

Cloud: Hey why don't you just teleport me up there?

Ranger24 relizing this error imedatlely made it so the top level was sheilded from any inbound teleportation and made Dojo say so.

Dojo: The level with the platform is sheilded against all inbound teleportation. So you have to fight your way up.

Cloud: You mean we.

Dojo: Nah I'll just make exploding noises with my mouth.

Cloud: You suck.

Dojo: Indeed. Wait. Oh damnit!

Cloud: Ha you do suck you admited it.

They make their way forward. But as soon as Cloud moves dozens of combat and infection forms attack him along with a new strange pink bulbus creature. When ever the big guy's are hit they explode releaseing dozens of infection forms. He fires and runs! Fighting and flying! Hiting and running! Skirmish...

Cloud: They get the idea!!

Ranger24: Right um sorry.

He suddenly finds himself infront of a massive door larger then the one in front of the control room.

Cloud: Oh don't tell me it's locked.

Dojo: This door has been damaged.

Cloud: God damnit.

Dojo: I will return once it has been repaired.

Cloud: Hey wait!

To late. Dojo left the room. Cursing Dojo Cloud reloads his guns. Only to be attacked by dozens of combat forms, Hundereds of infection forms, and just as many of the big guys.

Cloud: I call shenangins on the writer!

Ranger24: Shut up and kill them.

Cloud is forced through both of his guns ammo. Throwing aside his pistol he grabs a fallen assault rifle. Only to discover that it's only carrying five rounds.

Cloud: Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me!

Ranger24: Shut up!

After driving ofa few waves he finnaly find a gun with at least half it's ammo still with it.

Cloud: Half! Why can't it be full!

Ranger24: Shut up! Will you shut up!

He runs on stage, pauses the jelly fish, and starts beating up Cloud.

Cloud: Oh now we see the violence inherent in the system!

Ranger24: Bloody peasent!!!

After the berif moment of character-author violence everything settled down and Ranger agreed to let Cloud have a rifle with actually 75 of it's ammo. Then he unpaused the fight and CLoud slaughtered the remaining hostiles then began to scavenge for ammo. Suddenly he heard a rumbleing sound. He looked arround to see the door opening and dozens of sentinals poured in. A few seconds later Dojo came through.

Dojo: Don't worry Reclaimer we're here to save you!

Cloud: Yeah your a bit fing late for that.

Dojo: Oh. Well come Reclaimer. Time is of the esence. We must get to the index. Be ready this portal is the first of ten.

Cloud: You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

Ranger: Well thats the first chapter of the library. What do you think Chief?

Chief is curled up in a corner in the fetel position.

Ranger24: What the hell are you doing?

Chief: So ... terrible!

Ranger24: Uh. Cortana whats wrong with him?

Cortana: He's just reliving the entire library thing in his head again. Ever since he's been afraid of large metal knoob less doors.

Chief: So ... damn ... many of them!

Ranger24: Okay... well read and review!


	30. Chapter 23: Oh wait it get's worse!

Ranger24: Well here we are again in the library.

Chief: Evil... big ... metal ... doors ... without ... knobs!

Ranger24: Do I have to get your protection blankly?

Chief: Green blankly nice.

Ranger24: Right... hang on a second.

He turns off screen.

Ranger24: Hey Aang!

Aang jumps down to them.

Aang: What is it?

Ranger24: I need you to narrate the chapter while I get the Chief his blankly.

Aang: Don't tell me. It's the door thing again.

Ranger24: Yep.

Aang: Fine at least I'm still getting to say something.

* * *

Chapter 23: Oh wait it get's worse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud fights his way through two more doors all the while he is attacked repeatedly by the jelly fish along the way he goes through dozens of jelly fish infested galleries while Dojo banters on about how advanced the systems are and what the different sections do.

Cloud: He's becoming a real pain in the ass.

Dojo: Hey I heard that!

Cloud: You were supposed to.

Every now and again he is helped by the sentinels. But usually he is all by himself. Finally he reaches a massive elevator wide enough to fit an army of warthogs with room to spare.

Dojo: This way hobbitsis.

Cloud: What are you smoking?

Dojo: Oh sorry wrong line. That was for the "possible" the lord of the rings fanfiction Ranger24 might do.

Ranger24: Shut up!

Dojo: Well come on this elevator will take us to the next level and to the next set of doors.

Chief: Evil!!!!

Dojo: Okay can people please stop interupting me.

Cloud: Why should I go up there?

Dojo: It's in the script.

Cloud: God damnit.

He boards it and it slowly grinds it's way up. Meanwhile he reloads his guns.

Cloud: This aint so bad.

When they reach the top dozens of jelly fish attack!

Cloud: Oh come on! Can't I get a break!

Aang: Sorry thats the script.

Cloud: Damnit.

He fights his way forward but after he passes through another room he finds two dead marines uninfected. They were Speedy and Beast boy. Their bodies were so mangled even the jelly fish couldn't infect him.

Cloud: What happened here?

Dojo: Oh yeah I got these guy's to try this first but they got killed by the jelly fish and the rest of their group infected.

Cloud: If I keep finding more dead marinnes I'll be sick.

Dojo: Don't worry these to were the only ones uninfected.

Cloud: Your awful.

He recovers their dog tags and fights his way up to the next elevator. After getting on board a single combat form leaps up plasma pistol in hand and fires a full charge bolt at a sentinal. The bolt destroys the drone.

Dojo: How unfortunate.

Cloud: Why you seem to have a couple million of them.

Dojo: Yes but the sentinatels can only ue their weapons for short periods of time.

Cloud: Oh. I see.

The other sentinals burn the jelly fish into the ground. The evlevator grinds it's way up.

Cloud: At least it can't get any worse.

Dojo: Oh but it does.

They reach the top and out pour around a hundred jelly fish. Cloud and the sentinals wipe them out and forge onword. The come to yet another door.

Dojo: Give me a second I'll get it open.

Cloud not wanting to go through another big fight with the jelly fish finds a small tunnel going under the door. After eradicating the flood beneath it he finds Dojo and the sentinals playing cards.

Cloud: What the f are you doing!

Dojo: Oh! Why umm! Reclaimer I didn't know you'd find away around the door.

Cloud: Why didn't you tell me about the door earlier!

Dojo: Your supposed to know about them!

Cloud: Well I didn't now start floating or I'll start shooting.

Dojo: Fine. Even though I'm in destructible.

Cloud: Let's just go.

They make their way to the next elevator and it slowly begins to climb up.

* * *

Aang: Well that was a fun chapter.

Ranger24: Aang I'm back.

Aang: Wow and I just finished the chapter.

Ranger24: Well thats good.

Aang: Where's Chief?

Ranger24: Well suprisingly after giving him his blanky and turning on the movie 300 he went straight down for a nap.

Aang: Well thats good. Did you give him his teddy bear?

Ranger24: Yeah and Cortana's playing the marine corp theme. Works just like a lulaby for him.

Aang: Don't you think that's kind of weird?

Ranger24: Hey it's the Chief you know how he gets.

Aang: Good point.

Ranger24: Read and Review!,


	31. Chapter 24: The Index

Ranger24: Well here comes the finnal part of the library

Chief walks up to Aang and Ranger yawning.

Chief: Morning guys.

Ranger24: Morning.

Aang: Ditto.

A Ditto jumps on stage.

Aang: Not you.

Ditto walks of dejectedly.

Cheif: So whats up?

Aang: We're about to finish the library.

Chief: About time.

Ranger24: Ditto.

Ditto jumps on stage again.

Ranger24: Not you.

Ditto walks of dejectedly.

Chief: Well let's get cracking.

Ranger24: Right.

Ditto jumps on stage again.

Chief: Dude he didn't even say ditto so go away.

Ditto starts cursing in pokemon.

Ranger24: Let's see how he likes to face...

Chief: No not that!

Aang: You can't be serious it's to terrible.

Ranger24: The Barney!

He pulls on a lever and Ditto falls into a pit. Out of the shadows comes a cheery chuckle.

Barney: I love you...

Ditto starts screaming and trying to run away. But Barney hugs him.

Aang: The horror!

Chief: Poor basterd.

Ranger24: On to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24: The index

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud made his way forward through the third level his assault rifle replaced with a plasma pistol and his shot gun in his hands. He made his way with the ocassional help of sentinals through doors 7-9. Other times he was forced to fight it out with the jelly fish by himself.

Cloud: This is getting repeditive.

To his great distress the jelly fish have begun to use rocket launchers!

Cloud: What you got to be kidding me!

He nearly runs out of ammo fighting them all. But in the end he breaks through to the elvator.

Dojo: Okay Reclaimer just one more door left to go then you can lower the platform and retrive the index.

Cloud: Hey Dojo.

Dojo: Yes reclaimer what is it?

Cloud: How long have you been here?

Dojo: I have cataloged at least 10666 years since I was left here by the forunners.

Cloud: 10666 years!

Dojo: Yes most of which we're quite boring. But not any more!

Cloud: Weirdo.

He finds the door and the largest hoard of jelly fish yet attack. His plasma pistol is reduced to barely 50 power and his shot gun is down to only a few clips left when finnaly the door opens.

Cloud: Thank you!

He runs through the door only to find a just as large group of jelly fish. Already fighting a few sentinals.

Cloud: Aw crap.

He fights his way through the on slaught of attackers then finds the panel to lower the platform to ground level. Below him is the index.

Cloud: And here's my ticket out of here.

He slams his fist into the activation button and the platform is lowered slowly towards the index. It slides perfectly into place locking in place over the pits. Cloud makes his way over to the index. Dojo floats up beside him.

Dojo: Excelent safety locks disengaging. You may now retreive the index.

Cloud reaches out to it. The green cylinder flickers and the little blocks on the side slide away to send a small T shaped object pocking out the top. He picks it up cautuiosly. Suddenly a flash of blue electricty appears on his had the index is yanked from his grasp and into Dojo's mouth.

Cloud: What the hell!

Dojo: Protocol requires that I carry the index to the control room. If you were permitted to carry it there is an extreme risk of flood contamination.

Cloud: But...

Dojo: There is no time the ring must be activated to control the jelly fish.

Suddenly the golden bands of light appeared around Cloud again.

Cloud: I don't get it.

He vanishes leaving the library forever.

* * *

Ranger24: Well thats the library for you. This story is slowly heading for the end.

Aang and the Chief are standing horrified over the portal to Barney's chamber watching the purple monster love Ditto to death.

Aang: I've seen scary things but this one takes the cake.

Chief: I wasn't scared. I never get scared.

Aang: What about the big door thing.

Chief: Aang don't you dare bring that up again!

Aang: Or you'll do what try and beat me up use your bullets to pinn me down. I can air bend your attacks off coarse.

Chief: Oh it's on baldy!

Ranger24: I think I have to keep these two from killing each other. Cortana would you do the honors?

Cortana: Sure why not. Read and review.

Aang: Bring it on no face!

Ranger24: Cut it guy's! Your going to destroy our pad!


	32. Chapter 25: Revelation

Ranger24: Come on guys stop it!

Around the stage Aang an the Chief are going at it.

Ranger24: This could take a while.

Cortana: Maybe I should nararte for this chapter

Ranger24: Okay good luck.

Aang and the Chief crash into him forcing him into the brawl. Cortana sighs.

Cortana: Men.

* * *

Chapter 25: Revelation 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud and Dojo reappeared agian. This time they were in the control.

Dojo: Well any thing of sufficent biomass is classified as jelly fish contamination risk.

Cloud looks around. Over twelve hours before he had left Areith here. He hoped she was safe.

Dojo: Is something wrong?

Cloud: No nothing.

Dojo: Splendid. Shall we?

They walk and float their way over to the comand console. There Dojo turns around to face him.

Dojo: This is where my part in this endevour ends. A unit of my classification is not permitted to preform a task as important as the reunification of the index with the core. That is reserved for you Reclaimer.

Dojo coughed up the index.

Cloud: I'm not touching that thing.

Dojo: Don't worry dragon stomachs really break down anything but metal and our own flesh in about a second so the index is perfectly clean.

Cloud took the index and shuddered even though his hand was gloved. He carefully slide it into the control console. There was a flash of green light and dozens of mathmatical figures appeared. Then flashed out. Dojo scratched his head.

Dojo: Odd that wasn't supposed to happen.

Suddenly Areith appeared in a flash of angry pink light. To say the least to Cloud she looked really pissed.

Areith: Oh really!

She swatted at Dojo sending him flying into the floor.

Cloud: Areith!

Areith: I'VE SPENT TWELVE HOURS COPPED UP IN HERE WATCH YOU TODDIE ABOUT WITH THAT! HELPING IT GET READY TO SLIT OUR THROATS!

Cloud spoke as calmly as he could hoping it would call her down.

Cloud: Hold on now he's a freind.

Areith: Oh! I didn't relise. He's your pal is he. Your chum. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT BASTERD ALMOST MADE YOU DO!!

Cloud: Yes activate the rings defenses and wipe out the jelly fish which is why we brought the index to the control center.

Now it seemed it was Dojo's (who had gotten himself up off the floor at last) turn to be pissed.

Dojo: A CONSTRUCT IN THE CORE THAT IS UNACCEPIBLE!

Areith: SOD off!

Dojo: I WILL PURGE YOU AT ONCE!!

Areith smirked and clicked her fingers the index vanished.

Areith: You sure you should do that?

Dojo: How dare you I'll!

Areith: Do what? I have the index you can float and sputter!

Cloud broke in before this got violent.

Cloud: Enough!

He turned to Areith a bit flustered

Cloud: The jelly fish are spreading. If we activate halo's defenses we can wipe them out.

Areith: You have no idea how these rings work do you! Why the forunners built? Halo doesn't kill flood it kills their food! Toons, nobodies, ninjas what ever we're all eqaully edible. They only to kill the jelly fish is to starve them to death. And thats what this ring dose wipe the galaxy clean of a sentient life!

Cloud paused suddenly a hot bubbleing anger brewed in his gut. He turned to face Dojo his voice full of menace.

Cloud: What she's saying. Is it true?

Dojo: More or less. Technically this rings effective range is 250000 light years. But once the other installations follow suit this galaxy will be quite deviod of life.

Suddenly Areith stiffened.

Areith: Cloud I'm picking up movement!

Dojo: We have followed the containment procedure to the letter. You were with me every step of the way.

Areith: We need to go! Right now!

He then spoted five sentinals surrounding him in a semi circle. He whirled around and quickly eject Areith from the console. He plunged the chip into his helmet. Dojo mean while was soeaking.

Dojo: Why do you question to do what you have already done?

Areith: Get. Us. Out. Of. Here!

Dojo: Last time you asked me if it was my choice would I do it. My answer hasn't changed. There is no choice we must activate the ring. But if you are unwilling I will simply find another. But I must have the index. Give me your construct or I will be forced to take her from you.

Cloud thought back to Uno's orders and he gritted his teeth. He switch the sentinels to hostiles.

Cloud: That's not going to happen!

He raised the plasma pistol. Dojo sighed.

Dojo: So be it.

He turned to the sentinals while gold telporting rings flashed around him.

Dojo: Save his head despose of the rest.

He vanished and the sentinals attacked. Cloud doged their slow moving burn lasers with ease the charged up and fired the plasma blast it slamed head on into the lead drone it went down in the single shot. He fired the weapon till it's power cell died. Even though the strategy worked two sentinals were still fighting. He got in as close as he could and fired taking both of the down in three shots. As soon as the room was clear areith started talking.

Areith: We can't let the moniter activate halo we have to destroy it! To do that we're going to need an explosion of sufficent size to cut through enough sub systems to desabilize the ring. A star ships fusion reacter going critical should do the trick. I'm going to search whats left of the organization battle net and find out where the Pillar of toon's crash site is and see if we can use it.

Cloud: Sounds like a plan.

He smiled.

Cloud: Good to have you back.

Areith: Good to be back.

Cloud: So now what?

Areith: We get out of here.

Cloud: Oh.

* * *

Cortana: Well that's that chapter. 

In the back round Ranger has Aang and the Chief tied down to physcatric beds while he's siting in a big arm chair with a note pad and pen in hand. Aang had a black eye and the Chief was chained down with steel chains

Ranger24: Alright Aang you start. Why are you two fighting?

Aang: All I said was he was lieing about the fearlessness.

Chief: I'm not afriad of doors it was just a truamatizing experince.

Ranger24: Okay this could take a while. Cortana please do the honors.

Cortana: Yet again. Very well. Read and Review.

Aang: You are to afriad of big doors!

Chief: I am not!

Ranger24: Shut up!


	33. Chapter 26: Breaking stuff to look tough

Ranger24: Now is everyone okay on this.

Chief: Yeah Aang I'm sorry I gave you a black eye and called you a baldy.

Aang: And I'm sorry I called you no face and coward.

Cortana: So eyerthing's back together?

Ranger24: Yep.

Cortana: Then it's your turn to do the next part of the story.

Ranger24: Right on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 26: Breaking stuff to look tough.

Discalimer: I own nothing.

Cloud moved out of the control room and enetered the hall right infront of him were dozens of organizatioon soliders fighting a group of six sentinals. He held back and let them kill each other. When all sentinals were destroyed only two sound ninjas and one Elite nobody were still standing. He killed them all quickly with his shot gun. He snatched up a plasma rifle and made his way to the door only to be attacked by two elite nobodies. After killing them he grabed a few grenades off their bodies.

Cloud: I don't think the jelly fish have attacked here yet.

Areith: Um well...

Cloud: They did.

Areith: Yeah.

Cloud: Is fire team zulu still in the area?

Areith: Sort of.

Cloud: What happened.

Areith: They got in the dropship and were shot down in the process. Dexter died on impact. Kronk, Meg, Eddy, Ed, and Edd then got hit by jelly fish Meg was the only one to escape. Hogia picked her up. The Eds and Kronk... their jelly fish by now.

Cloud hung his head.

Areith: It wasn't your fault. You can't be everywhere at once.

Cloud noodded and opened the main door then ducked behind a portable sheild. Two dusks crept forward cautiously.

Dusk 8: Okay this weird.

Dusk 9: I don't see anyone.

A sound ninja walked up behind them.

Ninja 1: It might be a trick.

Dusk 8: I wish I had some taco's

Dusk 9: Me to.

Ninja 1: Why are you always thinking of your stomachs?

Suddenly Cloud whirled from cover and slaped a plasma grenade onto the ninja's face. Then blasted the dusks with his shot gun. The ninja's head exploded and his corpse vanished. An elite lept from cover and plasma fire splashed across his sheilds. He gritted his teeth and returned fire.

Cloud: God Damnit!

Areith: It's not that bad.

Cloud: You don't take all the hits except the last one.

Areith: True enough.

He kills the elite and sighs leaning on his shot gun.

Cloud: So what now?

Areith: Well I haven't yet isolated the location of the pillar of toon but we need to buy some time in case the moniter or his sentinals find away to activate halo's final weapon without the index. The instalations in these canyons are halo's primary fireing mechanisms. They consist of three phase pulse generators that allow halo to fire deep into space. The power levels are enormuse if even one of them is functional a couple billion lives are effectively screwed. If we can damage these genorators the moniter will have to repair them before the ring can be used. That should buy us some time. I'm marking the first pulse genorator with a navpoint.

Cloud: Got it.

He finds the pyramid crawling with nobodies and ninja's along with ammo and weapons. When he reaches the bottom however a ball of plasma explodes a few feet away from him.

Cloud: Oh crap.

The wraith fires again. Along with the wraith is a platoon sized group of organization soliders. Near by is a single unmanned banshee.

Areith: We should commonder it we'll need it to get to the pulse gerator in time.

Cloud: Alright I'm on it.

He finds a single rocket launcher with enough rockets near by to destroy not only the wraith but the entire platoon.

Cloud: Woohoo!!

He goes crazy with the launcher sending nobodies flying into the air and the wraith is turned in to a smoldering pile of scrap. He man climbs into the banshee.

Cloud: I've alway's wanted to use one of these things.

Areith: The pulse generator is just up there.

Cloud: I'm on it.

Areith: Be carefull it may be guarded.

Cloud: Isn't everything important?

Areith: Yeah good point.

When they arrive Cloud anihalates an entire group of enemy soliders then moves into the door visible in the rocks. After a few small corriders he makes it to a large room of simmalir layout of the ones he has seen before. Only difference a glowing pillar of energy juting from the ground.

Areith: Thats the pulse generator.

Cloud: Good!

He fires his shut gun till it's empty. The generator takes absolutely zero damage.

Cloud: Okay how do I destroy it.

Areith: I've rigged your sheilds so they deliver an emp pulse. The brust should disable the generator.

Cloud: But...

Areith: It will drain your sheilds to zero. So they will have to recharge before you can risk combat again.

Cloud: Does this seem to easy to you?

Areith: Kind of.

Cloud: Alright I'm going to take it out and run for cover.

Areith: Okay let's do it.

He ran at the genarator. There was a loud boom as his sheilds detonated and drained. The generator flared an angry red and failed. Suddenly sentinals poured out from several lagre chutes. he rain for cover as laser beams scorched the ground around him.

Cloud: At least we had a plan for this.

He pulled out several grenades both plasma and frag grenades and he through them all into the room. They detonated buffeting the sentinals to all sides. Several exploded sending showers of metal flying everywhere further damageing their comarades. He then ran full sprint for the exit but as he reached it four more sentinals came in.

Cloud: I think dragon boy's pissed.

Areith: Yeah and he isn't fussed about killing you to get me.

Cloud: And that makes this really suck.

His shot gun bucked and two sentinals went down. Pulling out his last frag and plasma genades he threw them out the door as the sentinals closed in. With the sentinals wounded he had the advantage. He attacked the ones closest to the door ignoreing the laser fire that was trying to drill through his sheilds. He broke into a full run and ran out of the building. As soon as he was out side in the frigid night.

Cloud: One down two to go!

Areith: Okay head down to the rock bridge over looking the valley. When we get to the next generator I'll mark it with a nav point.

Cloud: Got it.

After clearing the enemy from the bridge he made his way back along the path he had taken before to the second section of the canyon. Along the way he was agian attacked by jelly fish including jelly fish Eds. It pained him to have to kill them remembering how they helped him back on the ship. Soon he managed to find an assualt rifle with a decent supply of ammo and grabed it. Eventually after many feirce gun battles with jelly fish, nobodies, and ninja's he came to the elvator that would take him down to the second canyon.

Cloud: This some how seems a lot easier since I know the layout of this place.

Areith: Watch out!

Cloud looked up to see hundreds of jelly fish infection forms coming down the shaft.

Cloud: Oh snap!

He fired up wards takeing as many of them down as he. As soon as the elevator came to a halt he ran straight through the door.

Areith: That was kind of close.

Cloud: Kind of!

Finnaly he made it to the canyon. He was extremly glad he would never have to go through such tight space again on this mission. But then he relised he was in the middle of a battle. Elites in ghosts herded jelly fish into large clumps where a wraith destroyed them. Cloud ran for cover. He was in the exact spot where he had last seen fire team zulu. He went for cover in a ditch like structure. He found to small paths in the side of the cliffs. To his gratitude they were full of ammo even a rocket launcher!

Cloud: Time to showthose wraiths what I can really do.

He ran out of the ditch firing the launcher. Missiles hit every thing shades, ghosts, a banshee, and the wraith. The unfortunate infantry of the enemy was slaughtered by the explosions.

He then hoped into an unmanned ghost tieing as much ammo on as he could. He then drove off. To his suprise the cave that couldn't fit a tank could fit the nimble ghost. Outside were to ninja's shivering.

Ninja 2: This sucks why is our group stuck guarding these stupid box canyons?

Ninja 3: More importantly why haven't we already left this ring? With the jelly fish break out the council should have ordered an evacuation?

Ninja 2: I don't know. Stupid councilers. Hope the jellies take them.

Cloud drove the ghost out of the cave and blasted them down.

Areith: Well at least we got some information from them.

He then came upon a fliped over warthog. Near it was the dead body of an infected Krunk. Around the flipped hog were several cases of ammo and a pistol. Krunks sniper rifle lay snaped in two right next to him. Next to it was a dead elite stealth nobody.

Cloud: I guess those monsters aren't to stupid.

Areith: Umm we have dusks above us on the cliff.

Suddenly dozens of plasma grenades fell towards him he ran straight up dodgeing then deadly barrage. He fired on the attackers a soon as he got in range. His assualt rifle's armour peircing rounds tore through the lightly armoured dusks. As soon as he cleared the out he got in the hog.

Areith: I've got the location of the next pulse genarator. Marking with a nav point.

Cloud: Alright let's go.

Unfortunatly it wasn't all that easy dozens of hostile soliders includeing a wraith, banshees, heartless, and shades. Soon he reached the pulse generator. Unfortunatly it was guarded by jelly fish he had one hell of a fight attacking it finnaly he escaped with the pulse generator.

Areith: I have good news and bad news.

Cloud: Whats the good news?

Areith: I have located the pillar of Toons crash site!

Cloud: And whats the bad news?

Areith: The ship has security systems that even I can't deactivate without the captains permition.

Cloud: Oh great.

Areith: Let's get rid of the last pulse generator. Then find him

One hour later.

Cloud hit the pulse generator as hard as he could. Generator bomb as it went offline. He sighed.

Cloud: Finnaly we're done.

Areith: Okay now we have to find the captain.

Cloud: Then let's grab a banshee and get over there.

Areith: I have a better solution.

Cloud: Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.

Areith: I've managed to hack into the rings teleportation grid. But it takes enourmus amounts of power to do so. So I'm going have to divert some power from your sheilds to power your jump. Without permenatly damaging your sheilds.

Cloud: Oh great.

The next thing he knew he was gone.

* * *

Ranger24: Well thats that chapter!

Aang: And only five left.

Chief: It's kind of sad.

Ranger24: At least we're so close to the end nothing bad can happen.

Cortana: Ranger! We have a problem.

Ranger24: Read and review!

Cortana: Ranger!


	34. Chapter 27: Three way war

Ranger24: Okay I'm back at work here on the Halo story so let's get to it.

Chief walks holding nineteen battle rifles while Aang walks up carrying two.

Ranger24: What are you guys doing?

Chief: For the plak and this level we've decided to pull a twenty one gun salute.

Aang: I didn't know these things were that heavy.

Chief: Their not heavy. Your just not holding them right.

Ranger24: Okay on with the chapter!

Cortana: Ranger we really have a problem here!

Ranger24: Tell me about it after the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29: Three way war.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud wasn't any where it seemed to even himself but Areith was still talking and he could still here her.

Areith: The organization battle net is in chaos. Appearntly their comanders ordered them to abandon the ring when they found the jelly fish but they were to late. They the Jelly fish over whelemed this cruisers crew. The Organization is terrified that the jelly fish will repair the ship and escape halo they sent a strike team to destroy the jelly fish and repair the ship for imedate departure. I've got a good fix on the captains CNI transponder. There's some interfercence though from the cruisers reactor but I'll bring us in as close as I can.

He suddenly felt himself being stitched back together and suddenly! WHAM! He was on the floor Areith had teleported him in upside down.

Areith: Oh I see the corrdinat data must be...

He smacks the side of his helmet.

Areith: Right sorry.

Cloud: Okay where is he?

Suddenly the here his voice over the comm.

Uno: Cloud. Areith. Get of here thats an order.

Areith: Captain! Captain!

Cloud: I don't like the sound of that.

Areith: We have to find him now!

Cloud: I know.

He ran forward killing a few dusks, ninja's, and jelly fish. Suddenly he comes upon a huge gaping hole in the floor. Coolant is pouring in from sevreal pipes and froming a pool at the bottom out side the ship.

Areith: This doesn't look good. The ships taken lot's of strucutural damage.

Cloud: So we need to find another way around.

Suddenly dozens of infection forms rush it him from down the hall.

Cloud: Think I can make it?

Areith: It's over a fifty foot drop!

Cloud: Vrs those guys over running us and pushing us into it by force.

Areith: Lovely day for a swim.

Cloud jumps and falls. He hit's the pool of coolant with a solid thunk. He climbs out and finds the canyons of the pleatue covered in fire fights.

Areith: Let's get out of here and find another way back into the ship.

Cloud: Very good idea.

He runs forward through may fire fights ocassionally joining in. He finds himself a new assault rifle with an almost full magazine.

Cloud: Finnaly almost full!

He goes through many weapons killing everything that get's in his way. Soon he comes upon a pair of hunters and a few nobodies despratly holding off some infection and carrier forms.

Cloud: Hey! Look what I found!

He pulls out a sniper rifle that still has two more clips with it.

Cloud: Wooha!

He puts a bead on the first hunter and puts it down. He then takes out it's comrade. Then he takes out some of the nobodies and then turns on the jelly fish only to discover the rifle does dittly sqaut against anything but and infection form.

Cloud: Boo.

He then goes forward killing them all with his assault rifle. Then he moves forward facing a shade, many combat forms, snipers, dozens of organization soliders, and much more.

Cloud: Wow I can't belive I'm not dead yet.

Then he comes upon a large valley inside is the gravity lift. But it is on a high spear of rock. surrounded by two banshee's and a shade at the top. Surrounding it are dozens of jelly fish and organization soliders. Cloud charges into the fray downing the banshees then killing the jelly fish on the area of the rock in front of him. He then comes to the entrance of the lift steps and finds a dozen organization soliders fighting to the bitter end with the jelly fish. It was a last stand and they were fighting harder then he had it almost made him cry they were so desprate.

Cloud: You know what I'm going to do something that should have been done along time ago.

Areith: What's that?

Cloud jumps into the middle of the organization warriors and puts on a helmet from the movie 300.

Cloud: Warriors! PREPARE FOR GLORY!!

They formed a phalanx interlocked sheilds and put on 300 helmets!

Cloud: CHARGE!!!!!!

The attack Cloud however slips away up the hill while the organzation soliders fought to the death against the jelly fish.

Cloud: Fight on men I have to go inside and find my captian!

Ninja 3: What do we do?

Cloud: Kill them all!!

Ninja 3: Right!

Cloud: Suckers.

He throws afew grenades down on them all. Everyone at the bottom of the hill died.

Areith: Well let's get out of here.

Cloud: Okay.

* * *

Ranger24: Well their getting back inside the ship.

Cortana: Ranger! I really need to talk to you!

Ranger24: What about?

Cortana: Flame rising is trying to kill Cloud and therefore stop the story!

Ranger24: What?

Cortana: I haven't found him yet but as soon as I do I'll tell you.

Ranger24: Okay hold the fort. Review please.


	35. Chapter 28: Uno

Ranger24: Cortana any luck tracking him down?

Cortana: Negative I almost had him a few seconds ago but I lost him.

Ranger24: What was he doing?

Cortana: Hijacking a dropship.

Ranger24: Okay try and find him the moment you do alert me.

Cortana: Got it.

Chapter 28: Uno.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud found himself once again inside the loading bay of the ship. All around him were dead bodies and jelly fish infection forms.

Areith: Okay I've got a fix on his transponder still marking it with a nav point. He's on the bridge!

Cloud: That's where the reds, Billy, Irwin, and Skinner all died!

Areith: I wonder if their bodies are still there?

They leave the bay and cross through many passages to the room where the resuce team had been ambushed from behind.

Areith: Look in the corners the jelly fish are gathering bodies!

Clouds own eyes confirm it. Dozens of dead enemy soliders are pilled up on the floor.

Cloud: Yeah but what for?

Areith: I don't think I want to know.

Cloud: Me neither.

They enter the hanger bay from above and find it filled with ships landing departing all of them deploying black armored nobodies.

Areith: Looks like the strike team has arrived.

Cloud: Black ops guys great.

Areith: We need to find the captain and get out of here.

Suddenly the hear his voice again.

Uno: I gave you an order solider now pull out!

Areith: He's delerius! In pain we have to find him!

Cloud: Or we could listen to him and get out of here?

Areith: And let the moniter activate halo.

Cloud: With out you they can't do it.

Areith: Then the jelly fish would escape. And who knows what would happen.

Cloud: Fine.

He presses on through level after level of the hanger and many corriders with just as many jelly fish and organization soliders fighting it out over the ship.

Suddenly the comm crackles to life again this time with moans of pain and anguish.

Arieth: Cloud! Uno's vital are failing please hurry!

Cloud went into a full sprint cutting through dozens of fire fights then he enters the bridge. On the platform is a giant pink thing with purple things atached to the walls floor and ceiling.

Cloud: What the hell is that?

Areith: I'm not sure. There was nothing in the data base about this.

Cloud: It looks like an egg sack.

Areith: It's disgusting.

He climbs onto the platform and the saw a terrible sight. What ever it was there was an imprint of a toon on the side. And it looked like the captain.

Cloud: Oh my god.

Areith: No human vital signs detected. The captain... He's one of them!

The horror of what he now had to do settled on Cloud.

Areith: You know we have to do! It's what he would have expected! What he would have wanted...

Cloud side and punched in the captains face. Moving through the mushy remainsof his brain he found something metalic. The implants. He yanked them out and flicked some gunk off them then slapped them into his helmet.

Areith: It's done I have the code. Are you alright.

Cloud: No.

Suddenly there came a roaring wail. He whirled around to see the infected bodies of the reds climbing up to him rifles in hand. Behind the formed up hunderds of infection and carrier forms.

Cloud: Not these guys to.

He brought up his shot gun and fired blowing down Sarge and Simmons. But Billy, Irwin, Skinner, and a half dozen infected nobodies charged in. He fought for half an hour before they were all dead.

Cloud: Okay now what?

Areith: We should find a ride and get to the pillar of toons chrash site.

Cloud: Got it.

He fought his way down to the hanger and waited until the dropship droping off fresh troops left. He the ran full sprint for an unmanned escort banshee. The elite nobodies fired their rifles at him but to late he was already leaving the hanger.

Areith: Alright time to finish this.

* * *

Ranger24: Any luck yet Cortana?

Cortana: I got something. He's shadowing a dropship he's already in the story.

Ranger24: Which dropship?

Cortana: Echo 002.

Ranger24: Why would he tail Hogai?

Chief: Oh no.

Ranger24: What?

Chief: When the ship gets shot down he'll attack them!

Ranger24: A dropship against lightly armed infantry? He has no honor.

He turns to Cortana.

Ranger24: Ready the emerald pheonix Cortana!

Cortana: You got it.

Ranger24: Gentlemen grab your gear we have a jackass to kill.

Aang: Review please!

Ranger24: Hey thats my line!

Aang: Sorry.

Ranger24: Review please!


	36. Chapter 29: And the horse you rode in on

Ranger24: Cortana is the Emerald pheonix ready?

Cortana: Just finishing fueling.

Ranger24: Okay alert me if you get anything else on flame rising.

Cortana: Gladly.

Ranger24: On with this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 29 And the horse you rode in on

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The banshee glided across the flats of halo. In distance was the start of a massive channel. The damage the toon had wrecked upon the ring during the crash. Slowly in the distance he could make out the shadow of the great ship.

Suddenly the banshee began to shake just as the closed in on one of the life boat launch holes.

Areith: This thing is falling apart!

Cloud: It'll hold.

The bashee dips beneath th hole for second.

Areith: Pull up! Pull up!

The crash into the side of the ship Cloud jumps out just as the wreckage falls to the ground grabing onto the side of the ledge he pulls himself up.

Areith: You did that on pourpose.

Cloud: No I didn't.

Areith: Yes you did!

Cloud: No I didn't.

Areith: Yes you did!

Cloud: Yes I did.

Areith: No you didn't and thats final! Wait. Oh crap.

Cloud: I just Bugs Bunny'd you!

Areith: Alright let's just get to the ships bridge so I can start the count down.

Cloud: Okay Daffy Duck.

Areith: Your dispickable.

They make their way foward only to find sentinals hovering around.

Cloud: Oh snap.

Areith: Just hope he's not here.

Cloud: Yeah or we are totaly screwed.

He destroys them and heads into the matinece acess ways only to find a whole pile up of jelly fish inside.

Cloud: Just great! The whole gangs here!

Areith: But we haven't seen any nobodies or ninja's yet.

Suddenly a screaming dusk being chased by three infection forms runs by the entrance.

Areith: Nevermind. Spoke to soon.

Cloud: As usual.

Areith: Hey!

He fights his way through level after level and pasage after passage finnaly arriving in the caffitera where he and the reds had fought off an organization boarding party. Now the organization owned the caffitera. Inside were five spec ops elite nobodies, five dusks, and two heartless.

Cloud: Talk about a house warming party.

Areith: All it's missing is the band.

Cloud: I've got the sticks for the drums. So who's the drum?

He charges in throwing all of his plasma grenades and one of his frags.

Cloud: Suck eggs losers!

One of the elites throws grenades back at him.

Cloud: ME NO LIKE YOU!!

He goes ape on the elite breaking every bone in it's body.

Areith: What was that about?

Cloud: HULK SMASH!

He lifts up a table and throws it at the heartless killing them.

Areith: Cloud! Wrong story! Your the Master Chief not the Hulk!

Cloud: Oh.

He looks around the body and rubble strewn room.

Cloud: Sorry.

He leaves the cafiteria.

Areith: Two words. Anger. Management. Okay.

Cloud: It won't happen again. I promise. Okay?

Areith: Alright at least we're near the bridge.

* * *

Cortana: Sir Flame Rising is in bound on the pillar of toons crash site he is heating up the guns.

Ranger24: We have to hurry then.

Cortana: The ship is ready for take off.

Ranger24: Okay boy's let's go! Chief you man the top gun, I'll piolt, and Aang you moniter radar.

Chief: Got it.

Aang: Here we go again.

They climb onboard the ship that looks like a pelican with giant wings and the entire ship is the size of the mullienm falcon.

Ranger24: Review please!


	37. Chapter 30: Light the fuse Run away

Ranger24: Cortana make this thing go faster! My story hangs in the balance!

Cortana: Okay going hyper active!

The ship lurches forward.

Cortana: At this pace we will catch up with flame rising in T-minus one chapter.

Ranger24: And here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30: Light the fuse... Run away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud enters the bridge killing off a few dusks inside. The bridge is a wreck charred control panels, toppled chairs, broken glass, and sparking wires are everywhere. Cloud makes his way over to Arieths old holo tank. He inserts Areith who appears on top. She looks around at the devestation and sighs.

Areith: I leave home for a few days and look what happens.

She turns to the forward view screen where a group of red numbers counting down from fifteen appear.

Areith: There that should give us enough to find away of the ship and into space before the ring is destroyed.

Suddenly a hated voice is heard.

Dojo: I beg to differ.

Areith: Oh hell.

Meanwhile else where in the ship Dojo is flitting around downloading file after file.

Dojo: Deplorable that you would seek to destroy this installation.

Areith: He's in my data arrys a local tap.

Dojo: I do not understand why you would imbue your AI's with so much knowledge, though I am thankful for it, wouldn't you be afraid of what would happen if it was captured? Oh how I am going to enjoy the categorization of it all! All of the lost time! Human history is it? Fasinating. That you would destroy this ship along with this record! I am shocked.

The timer suddenly stops.

Areith: He's stopped the self destruct sequence!

Dojo: Why do you continue to resist us reclaimer? You cannot win! Give me your construct and I will make your death quick and pain...

Areith: At least I have control over the comm channels again.

Cloud: Where is he?

Areith: I'm detecting taps throughout the ship. Mostly sentinals. As for Dojo...

She stiffened.

Areith: He's in engineering. He must be trying to take the core offline! Even if I could get the count down restarted I could never get the core online in time to explode it! I don't know what to do.

Cloud stood there in silence for a moment then a crazy idea came to him.

Cloud: How much fire power would it take to crack the reactors sheilds?

Areith sighed.

Areith: Not much. A grenade or rocket could do the trick. Why?

She looks around and saw Cloud juggling three fragmentation grenades.

Areith: Okay I'm coming with you.

Just as she gets back inside him two sentinals appear out side and fire their lasers.

Cloud: Damn!

He ducks and then returns fire blowing them both out of the sky.

Areith: If we want to get there fast enough we should take a short cut through cryo.

Cloud: Got it.

He tries to get to cryo but the ship is so badly damaged that he is forced to take many detours past many jelly fish, sentinals, and organization soliders. After many fierce fire fights, two near infections, and three near death experinces he finnaly finds a sign reading "This way to aromry b 1, engineering, and elvevator to top deck.

Areith: Top deck seems like a good place for a pick up its open for matenince.

Cloud: Good.

He enters the now jelly fish filled engeniering room. Inside was the heart of the ship. The main reactor.

Areith: Okay first we hit those panels up there on third floor, then we hit the main chutes on second floor.

Dojo: Hello.

Cloud/Areith: What the hell!

Dojo: Sorry I cannot allow you to destroy the ship.

Cloud: F off!

Dojo: Sentinals attack!

Sentinals swoop in for they attack and the horrible battle was on! Cloud ran up staircases blowing down jelly fish. Sentinals harried him from above! But through it all he still was able to destroy three of the reactor sheilds before he ran out of grenades.

Cloud: Now what!

Areith: Theres an armory near by!

Cloud: Got it.

He fled the room sentinal lasers trailing him.

Dojo: Thats right run you coward!

Two minutes later Cloud stepped through the door a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

Dojo: Aww crap.

He blows the sentinals out of the air then arrives at the top again pulls back the chute and fires the rocket! It explodes begining the chain reaction.

Areith: Okay let's get out of here.

She opens the comm channel while Cloud fights his way up to top level.

Areith: Hogia this is Areith we are requesting imedate extraction.

He enters the lift blowing down a few dusks and an elite and gets on board the lift begins to grind it's way up.

Hogia: Roger that Areith I'm inbound.

Suddenly several explosions happen across the ship as the reactor begins to get ready to blow.

Hogia: Areith things are getting noise down there is everything alright?

They reach the top and Areith begins to talk in a panicy voice.

Areith: Negative! We have a wild cat destablization of the ships fusion reactors!

Hogia: Okay hurry!

Cloud: Alright Ranger24 wheres my bike?

It appears in front of him.

Cloud: Thank you.

Areith: We have about five minutes before the ship explodes releaseing tempatures of over a million degrees farenhit!

Cloud: That is hot.

Areith: Yeah so we don't want to be anywhere near here when it does!

* * *

Ranger24: Hurry Cortana! Hurry!

Cortana: We are a mile behind him and nearly in range!

Aang: He's hailing us!

Flame rising appears on the view screen.

Flame rising: F off ranger boy! How about you go play with your legos?

Ranger24: Okay you can insult my story, you can insult me, and you can even insult my family! But when you insult the legos... YOUR GOING TO FING DIE B!!!!!!!!!

Flame rising: Kiss my ass!

He fires the tail plasma cannon of the dropship.

Ranger24: Sheilds up!

The blasts are absorbed but they slow the ship down. Flame rising pulls ahead!

Ranger24: Review please!


	38. Chapter 31: I think we're just getting s

Cortana: He's jammed our comms!

Ranger24: Hogia's screwed then.

Cortana: This is the last chapter we must stop him!

Ranger24: Let's do it.

* * *

Chapter 31: I think we're just getting started. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud drove forward the bikes engines roaring. He rapidly passed 100 miles an hour all around him were jelly fish and nobodies. All of them lept out of the way as he drove on Those unfortunate enough to not move in time were run down.

Cloud: WOOHAA!!! ROAD RAGE!

Areith: More like mutalated top of a ship rage but I see your point.

Cloud: Good.

He moves through very annoyingly simmalir areas of the ship.

Cloud: Why does everything always look the same?

After two minutes have passed areith opens the comm channel.

Areith: Hogia we are nearing a good extraction point.

Hogia: Got it I'm in bound.

They stop on an open platform.

Areith: Look!

Cloud looks to his left to see Echo 002 being followed by two banshee's and a spirt dropship.

Cloud: Wait the banshees are right but the dropship isn't suposed to be there!

Areith: Hogia you have two banshees and a dropship locked on your tail! Evade! Evade!

One of the banshees nails Hogia in the Engins pod.

Hogia: I'm hit! Repeat I'm hit! Everyone bail out!

Out of the back come Zuko, Neji, and Meg (I know this realy didn't happen but work with me!)

Areith: Hogia!

Hogia: I CAN'T HOLD HER!!! I CAN'T HOLD HER!!!

The dropship go's right past them flying into the chasm beneath the platform. Then there came a colum of smoke rose out of the pit.

Areith: ECHO 002!!

No answer came the banshee's pulled of but the dropship hung there for a moment.

Areith: He's gone along with Quagmire.

Zuko: How do we get out of here now?

Areith: Theres one last longsword interceptor in hanger a-21! Let's go!

Everyone climbed on board. Suddenly plasma fire impacted all around them.

Cloud: Aw Christ!

The dropship closes in cannons blazing.

Neji: Drive now!!

Cloud gunned the engine and they tore off but the dropship was in hot pursut.

Cloud: We need to lose some weight if we're going to out run them this bike can only hold three!

They all look at Meg who's on back.

Meg: Oh no! Your not pushing me off!

Zuko, Neji, and Cloud: Yes we are.

They push her off. She lands in a crumpled heap. Then she strugles to her feet in a terrible rage.

Meg: I HATE YOU ALL! AHHAAHHAH!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jelly fish burry her alive. She then wailed and was assimalted. The dropship still closed in on them.

Zuko: It's to fast!

Neji: Now what?

Cloud: I don't know!

Suddenly Cloud hears a disembodied voice. The voice of Captain Montgomery Uno.

Uno: Use the force Cloud. Let go of your emotions. We're all with you.

Behind him he thinks he can see the ghosts of all of the slain crew men and those who fell at reach and all of the other colonines and battles the toons had ever fought. All standing beside him all nodding and smiling at him. Cloud focuses and slowly begins to dodge each indivdual plasma blot.

Flame Rising: The force is strong with this one.

The tail of the bike where Meg once sat is struck by plasma fire but no one is hurt.

Areith: Any closer and we're through! Oh and theres a big jump ahead. If we make itt we can get to the hanger faster. But if we jump it we could be hit with plasma fire.

Cloud: We're going to jump it.

Areith: What!

He goes off the edge and the bike is airborne. Zuko and Neji start screaming as the dropship closes in on him.

Flame rising: I have you now!

Suddenly fifty claiber incindery rounds cut through the feulsalage of the dropship.

Flame Rising: WHAT THE F!

Ranger24: HEY FLAME FING RISEING! SUCK LEAD!!!

The emerald pheonnix screams over head as the dropship catches fire.

Flame Rising: Abandon ship!

The dropship crashes onto the platform on the other side of the jump that Cloud just made it.

Ranger24: Your all clear Cloud now get to that longsword and end this story!

The green pheonix jumps out of the story.

Cloud: Thanks.

Areith: Hurry!

Back at the wrecked dropship Flame Rising struggles out of the wreckage. Looking at the dropship he knows it's not going to fly but then he notices a single banshee that had been attached to the inside of the dropship.

Flame Rising: This isn't over!

Meanwhile with Cloud.

Areith: Only 250 meters to go and one minute fifty on the clock!

Cloud: We're in the clear!

They come to a stop out side the hanger as the metal box things won't let the bike through.

Cloud: There it is!

Suddenly there comes a wail. They turn around to see a jelly fish infected Meg holding a rocket launcher.

Cloud: Oh snap.

Then behind them comes the wail of a banshee. Flame rising has caught up!

Cloud: Not good.

Neji: Now what?

Cloud: Hang on.

He tackles Meg firing the rocket sending it flying into flame riseings banshee.

Flame Rising: Aw shit.

He explodes. Cloud and the others run full sprint for the longsword as the ship shakes and shudders. They climb aboard as a mob of jelly fish close in on them. The longsword shudders as the ship rumbles with another explosion.

Areith: We're cutting it close!!

Cloud climbs into the piolt seat while Zuko and Neji strap themselves in.

Areith: Seatbelts to maximum buckling!

Ten extra straps snap shut around Neji and Zuko.

Cloud: Here we go.

The ship lifts into the air then turns around slowly. Finnaly it rockets out of the hanger quickly breaking the sound barrier. Below the jelly fish converge in mobs on the old cruiser. They rocket into space just as the toon Releases it's pent up energy. It exploded. As they pulled away from the ring the engine status light blared as the engine tempatures reach critcal.

Areith: Shut them down we may need them later.

He did so and the two passangers unbuckled themselves.

Areith: Care to have a look?

They all made their way to a veiw port. From there they could see the explosion blow a sizeable chunk out of the ring. It hurtled through space and crashed into the rest of the ring. The massive ring slowly began to destroy itself. Everyone was silent. Then Cloud voiced everyone's concern.

Cloud: Did anyone else make it?

Areith: Scanning.

The pause left a feeling of forboding in the air. Then finnaly she spoke quietly.

Areith: Just dust and echo's. We're all thats left.

Cloud hung his head. Neji stiffened. Zuko was dead queit lost in thought. CLoud slowly mmade his way over to the piolt seat.

Areith: We did what we had to do. For earth. I mean an entire organization armada anhoiltated and the jelly fish... We had no choice.

Cloud sat down while Areith pluged into the ships computer and appeared on a small holo tank.

Areith: Halo... It's finished.

Cloud shook his head takeing off his helmet releaseing his spikey blonde hair from it's confined space.

Cloud: No. I think we're just getting started.

He sat back as the stars wheeled by the ship in the distance he could see the milky way.

Meanwhile near the wreckage of the ring.

Dojo flited about in space looking at the ruin of halo he floated off heading for the near by planet.

THE END FOR NOW.

* * *

Ranger24: There it's done. 

Cortana: Ranger I'm sorry we couldn't save Hogia.

Ranger24: Don't fret Cortana thats just the way the story goes.

Cortana: Right. Sorry it's just I don't know. Hard knowing I had a chance to change something and I failed.

Ranger24: It's okay.

He turns to face the audaince.

Ranger24: I guess this is how all authors fell when they have just completed their first story. It's like finishing a marathon. Now I know how Frodo felt when he destroyed the ring. But now I must prepare for my next story Halo 2: a cartoon parody! But folks don't think it's over there is still the casualtie plak and the interview with the cast. By the way I need voulenteers for elite spec ops warriors! Fight alongside the Arbiter! Kill Urk hia, jelly fish, and hertics! Just sign up! Until next time! Peace out and may your swords stay sharp. Farewell.


	39. Behind the scences

Behind The scene's

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except out oc narrator.

Ranger: Hello everyone my name is Ranger writer and oc of many of fanfictions. I'm here to give you a behind the scene's look at the cast behind this great story.

He goes over to a door marked finnal fantasy 7. Inside are Cloud, Areith, and Barret.

Ranger: Hey guy's.

Cloud: Hey.

Areith: Hi there.

Barret: Whats up cloak boy.

Ranger: I'm just here to ask you guy's about how you all got into this fanfiction.

Areith: Belive me it wasn't easy.

Cloud: Was for me and I got the lead.

Barret: I was the only one tuff enough to play sergent Johnson. To better play the part I had a few interveiws with him. First he told me I had to learn how to curse like a marine who'd been in the service for years. Then he told all about how properly do all the stuff he did.

Ranger: What was your least favorite scene to do?

Barret: The Jellyfish attack thing hands down. Me and the other guy's had to do that scene three times before we got it just right.

Ranger: I see. And what about you Areith.

Areith: You wouldn't belive how many girls wanted to be a little artifacial intelligence who rides shotgun with Cloud. I almost didn't get picked but then the caster relized Tifa's hair was way to long. But she'll be in the next fiction. But even after I got casted I had a lot of work to do. What with learning all of those technical terms. Then I had to take fluent cursing classes. Oh and then when ever I was actually scene in the story that was just a blue screen miniturized me the only time I was actually on set was for the first parts so the other character's didn't fell like they were talking to thin air or when I dressed up like Cloud so I would actually have a presence. The only time I'm actual shown is when I'm in the control center computer.

Ranger: I see and what was your least favorite scene?

Areith: When I curse about Dojo. I really like him but the director told me I had to be so direct that I nearly brought him to tears.

Ranger: And Cloud what about you?

Cloud: Got the part because I'd worked with the Chief once before so I knew how he worked and what he did. Then all they had to do was give me a few peices of armor and teach me how to use a gun like a master. On that the Chief and the spartans trained me themsevles.

Ranger: And what was your least favorite scene?

Cloud: The Bike scene on the top of the pillar of toon.

Ranger: Why?

Cloud: I had to do that fithteen times and at first they wanted me to use the warthog like in the game. But I'm not that great of a driver. I'm a biker. I also had to make sure I didn't hit anyone. Of course when they used the blue screen they had me run down a few Jellyfish. Then I had to pull tight turns with intense speed and I had to do all of that in five minutes with explosions and stunt men all over the place. I also still had to do it fast enough to start the longsword in time with at least ten seconds to spare. But in the end I pulled 20 seconds left.

Ranger: Wow talk about preasure.

Cloud: Tell me about it.

Ranger: Nice talking to you all.

Cloud: Later.

Areith: See you later.

Barret: Bye.

He walks to a room marked KND

Ranger: Hey guy's.

Number one: Hi.

Number four: What's up.

Mister Uno: Hello.

Number 2: Was up home dog. Whats the four one one!

Ranger: Bye.

He leaves.

Number 4: Nice work nerd-a-ziod there goes our interveiw.

Number 2: What's his problem?

Number 4: All in favor of the swirly?

Number 1: Aye!

Mister Uno: Aye!

Number 2: Ney!

Number 4: Aye! Swirly Time!

Number 2 screams like a little girl.

Ranger: Okay time to meet some very important people to the cast. The extra's.

He opens a door to reveal Dozens of toon's, nobodies, and ninja's.

Ranger: Show'em that you love them boy's.

Extra's: Hi mom!

Ranger: Okay. Well that's it for now folks. Next a sneak peak at Halo 2 a cartoon cross over!


	40. Plak

Casualtie plak.

Disclaimer I own nothing

Here be the slain of the crew of the pillar of toon.

Mokuba

Seto

Proffesor

Mandark

Madame Foster

Jack Spicer

Shaggy

Wilt

Homer

Tucker Foely

Choji

Carl

Sarge

Skinner

Simmons

Billy

Irwin

Donut

Grif

Beuna Girl

Richocee

Junior

Flea

Sister

Tucker

Tex

Church

Peter Griffen

Chris Griffen

Jimmy Neutron

Rolf

Edgaurdo

Pleakly

Jumba

Johhny Bravo

Timmy Turner

Clay

Omi

Shang

Raymundo

Chester

Aj

Bender

Snoopy

Charlie Brown

Chad

Number 4

Ray Ray

Number 1

Mr Turner

Riku

Dexter

Kronk

Edd

Ed

Eddy

Beast Boy

Speedy

Montgomery Uno

Quagmire

Number 2

Meg Griffen

Now let us all pay a moment of last respect in their honor for they died with honor.


	41. Sneak peak!

Secret Trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: This is the E3 trailer that was shown at the 2004 E3.)

A long dark hall is shown with flashing red strobe lights. At the end of the hallway is and elvator. In the backround is a lot of confused radio chatter.

First man: Commander get those ships back in there!

Second man: Their breaking through sir we can't hold them off!

The Elevator door hisses open to reveal a man with a green helmet with a Black out fit. He walks forward.

First man: Commander take that ship down! If it get's through earth is finished!

Second man: Sir my frigates aren't designed to attack an organization assault cruiser.

The helmeted man slams his fist onto a small hatch that hisses open revealing a single rifle. He picks it up and enters a large hanger bay.

Second man: We can't stop them sir their destroying all our ships we have to pull out!

First man: We can't afford to lose this battle!

Second man: Their closing in on the atomsphere!

Suddenly A calm female voice broke in on the men's conversation.

Areith: Admiral tell your ships to hold posistion reinforcements are on the way.

First man: With all do respect Areith what are you talking about the entire fleet is here!

Areith: You'll see.

The man jumps off a platform down to the bay door opening switch he opens the panel and grabs the pull tab.

Areith: Just one question. What if you miss?

Cloud: I won't.

He pulls the tab and the door's hiss open. The room roared as the oxygen is sucked out of the room. Cloud waits till his target is in range and the he jumps out using the power of the vacum to propel him head first into space.

**HALO 2**

**Earth will never be the same again. **


End file.
